Another chance
by ilovemyself26
Summary: This is basically an Amy and Angy story for the sequel of Before Snow Falls.. There is going to be Ashley and Spencer here and there but they won't be my priority just so you know..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys.. I couldn't stay away for long.. This is the sequel I promised to write.. I hope you like this first chapter.. I'll do my best to update very often..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Angy's POV**

Angelina Davies-Carlin.. Age fifteen.. I have a younger brother and I am a daughter of two amazing women. Yes, women. My mothers are gay. And I do believe that I am raised much better than some of my classmates that happen to have a daddy and a mommy.

My family is not different from any other family. So I really don't get why some people are so close minded to families like mine.. My mothers loves us to death, they give us everything, well not everything, but still.. They are great people and role models for me.. Also there is that stereotype where people say that because of an unconditional family, like mine, the kids turn gays as well.. That is not true.. My mothers taught me to be who I want to be. Love is love. It doesn't have a gender. Male or female, you just fall in love. If that is a crime then we should all be put in jail.

And love found me.. And it happened to be a girl. A girl that was older than me and my babysitter. Yes, babysitter. I was twelve when I first saw her.. You will say _'what do you know? You were only twelve'_ but I knew.. I knew from the first moment I saw her. I knew how mommy met mom, I knew what they felt was strong.. When I was little I was asking for them to tell me how they met every night.. It was like a fairytale. So looking at Amy I knew that she was my Spencer or Ashley..

When I was fourteen my mothers took a divorce. It was a very difficult time for me and I was trying to be a big sister to Andrew who every night was coming to my room and crying. I knew he missed mom, I missed her too but it was for the best. They were having problems and I knew that this was for the best. And it was pissing me off because I knew they both loved each other but they were apart. So back and forth to two houses it was starting to get tiring. Andrew liked the fact that he was having two houses, two rooms and a lot of free space to play with his games.. I was, well, not so exited. I wanted my parents back.. At that difficult time Amy was right next to me. And she was making me fall in love with her even more..

Amy was a big mystery to me.. I didn't know if she liked girls or not. Every now and then she would tell me about a guy at her school but some other times she would stay quiet when we would talk about my mothers. Once she told me that she feels more comfortable being here with us, than her family. That and how we were talking or how she would look at me sometimes confused me. When we were alone it was like we were equal. Having the same age, but when one of my moms would be around she was treating me like a kid. And I wasn't like any other kid of my age. And sure I didn't like being called like that.. And that really bothered me.. Especially when I was hearing it from her..

Amy was already in college but she was still our babysitter.. Having her around for two years I don't know if it would be easy for me to lose her.. When she told me that she got in to Denver's University I was exited more than she was already.. That meant she would be near.. But that meant she would be in college.. With people of her same age, and we all know what college means.. And that actually made me feel a little bit of jealous..

I remember the day we were at the mall with my mothers and brother.. Actually that was the day that my moms found each other emotionally again. We were sitting there, talking when I saw her from afar with a friend of hers. And she was a girl.. I wanted to leave immediately. And that I did, with Andrew following me of course.. I didn't go to the bathroom though.. Andrew did. I stayed there watching her talking with my moms. I wish I could hear what they were saying..

What I do remember the most though when was I first kiss her.. When I had my first kiss with someone and that someone happened to be the one that I wanted. The one I was in love.. That day she told me she wanted me. She told me she liked me. And although she was trying really hard to stay away, me being the daughter of the one and only Ashley Davies, got what I wanted. I wouldn't let her go. I wouldn't let her tell me we were wrong. Because, yes we had an age difference, but what we were doing was right.. Only that my mothers didn't find it that ok when they came home and found me straddling her with my tongue deep in her throat..

So.. Amy and I were together secretly. No one knew except my mothers that were so nice to let us be a couple. We were together for a year when I started to want more. Amy was already in her second year in college and I was still in high school. I wanted to touch her, to feel her, to kiss her when we were going out but we still couldn't. I was starting to get jealous of her friends. She never gave me a reason to doubt her but I couldn't. I didn't know them. She never introduced me to them and if someone would see us out together she would just feel uncomfortable and introduce me like her little cousin or something.. That hurt. But I knew all that when I got into this relationship..

"Angy baby, what's wrong?" we were sitting on my bed with my lap top on my legs.. For an hour she was here but I didn't talk to her.. It was the day where she introduced me like her little cousin to a friend of hers while we were out.. "Aren't you going to talk to me?"

"I don't know Amy. Do you think there is something wrong?"

"Yes, you are not talking to me. So, tell me"

"I don't know. Let's see. Maybe because it's the second time you are introducing me like a member of your family?"

"Angy.." she tried to touch my hand but I didn't want her to do that right now.. "What can I say?"

"Maybe, at least introduce me like a friend or something?"

"They are going to ask from where I know you.. And.."

"And what? What? Is that so wrong to have a friend that is younger than you? I am not ten Amy. I am fifteen and you are nineteen"

"Nineteen going to twenty.."

"So?"

"I am sorry.. I am sorry ok. I was scared. In the back of my mind I think they will know we are together and I say the first thing it comes in my mind. I love you. You know that. I don't want us to be a secret. I want to hold your hand and kiss you so everyone will know that I am with this amazing girl.. So please forgive me.." she took my hand on hers and kissed my fingers.. I closed the lap top and laid right next to her looking at her in her eyes.. I touched our foreheads and kissed her lips tenderly.. I was being an ass to her…

"I love you too.. It just hurts me not being able to be with you.."

"I know.. We just have to wait for a little bit more that's all"

"Are you willing to wait for me?"

"I was willing to wait for you before I confess my feelings to you.."

"Really?"

"Yes, I told that to your mom when they saw us that day. I would wait till you were eighteen"

"I think you made me fall more in love with you right now"

"So are we ok?"

"Yes, we are"

Our kiss was interrupted from a knock on my door and the lovely voice of my mom's..

"Girls, the food its ready.. Come downstairs"

"Yes, mom.. We are coming"

"I hope not in that way"

"MOM" I yelled at the door.. My mom was.. I don't have the words to describe..

"I think we should go downstairs"

"Yeap"

Once we were at the kitchen I saw my mothers holding each other and kissing.. Andrew was in the living room as always playing video games.. After so many years my mothers looked so happy and in love..

"Girls, hey. I made grilled stake with some fries. The one you like Angy" I went to my mommy and kissed her.. She was a great cook and when mom was trying to cook lets just say that 911 was our first number to call.. Although to tell you the truth she was doing great these last years.. "Ash, can you please take care of the seats?"

"Yes, my love. As you wish"

"You are being silly"

"Only with you.." my mom said and blew her a kiss. Looking at them made me have a super huge smile on my face.. They were happy and they looked like teenagers in love..

Once we finished our dinner me and Amy went back to my room to cuddle a little bit more, my moms were downstairs helping each other clean the kitchen and Andrew of course continued playing with his games.. When Amy had to leave I was so sad and I didn't want for her to leave. I wanted for her to stay here.. I asked my moms a couple of times for her to stay for a night but they always said no. My mommy Spencer says I look very much to my mom. So a fifteen year old, with a girlfriend in the house that would be a no no.. Maybe she was right.. I wouldn't stay nice..

"I have to go baby. Talk to you once I am home. Ok?"

"I'll wait.. Love you"

"Love you too"

Once Amy left I opened my lap top again and started chit chatting with my friends on Facebook. There was a new girl at school that we were close and she was the only one she knew about me and my relationship with Amy, without telling her of course all the details.. She was openly gay at school and she didn't have any problem. So I liked having someone to talk to except my mothers..

Amy: hey you

Brandy: hey back

Amy: wyd?

Brandy: nothing. I was planning to go out. Want to come?

Amy: I can't. I have curfew and my girlfriend just left

Brandy: you don't know what you are missing though

Amy: it's ok. Maybe some other time. Ok?

Brandy: ok. Off to go. Ttyl

Amy: ok. Bb

I went downstairs and talked with my mothers for a bit and then went back to my room waiting for my girl to call me.. And when i did go inside my room I saw my phone flashing.. Immediately I had this huge smile on face..

"Hey baby"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Reviews are always welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys.. Thanks so much for liking what i wrote and for the alerts and favorites.. Easter and i am going to sleep and rest for four days.. No work! yay!**

**ZoMo19 : thank you very much! i kind of wanting to write this story for a long time now.. And here is another update..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Angy's POV**

School.. I hate school.. I just want to finish and go to college. Or I can be a professional athlete like my mothers and don't go college? How's that sound? To me it sounds perfect.. Only that my mommy Spencer wouldn't like it. She always said to have our degree first and then do what we like.. To me that sounds blah blah blah.. How I am good at school I really don't know..

And like every day I woke up at 6am doing the same routine.. Shower, get dressed, breakfast, my mom is taking me to school.. And that's it.. My boring day starts.. What I love is Tuesdays and Fridays when Amy comes from school to pick me up.. Not in front of the whole school though.. Those days she has morning classes so it became our ritual.. And like every Tuesday I can't wait to see her waiting for me..

"Earth to Angy.. Wake up dude.. The class is over.. You are worst than I am"

"Oh shut it Brandy.. I knew the class was over"

"You were drooling.."

"No, I wasn't. Let's go"

Brandy was the closest I could call a friend right now.. Not that I didn't have any friends, but Brandy could understand me.. She was the same with me.. My friends couldn't and wouldn't understand.. Brandy wasn't the type of girl you see and don't like from the first moment.. She was a rebel.. Ripped jeans, she was smoking, piercing, she was always wearing black and she liked to skip classes. I don't know why by to me she seemed ok. My friends didn't think the same though.. So they started to go away just because I wanted to have a friend that they didn't like.. And I didn't care what they thought. I was having fun with Brandy. She was making me laugh..

"Ok.. Next and final class biology. I suggest we skip.."

"We can't skip Brandy. Next week we have a test"

"Oh live your life outside your little box. So what? It's a test. It's not the end of the world" she said while inhaling the smoke of her cigarette

"I don't know.. My mothers wouldn't like if.."

"If.. If they find out.. We are going to be back before the bell and if they ask we will say you were in the bathroom and I was helping you as the good friend I am"

"You have it all planned right?"

"I don't plan anything.. I don't like making plans.. I just like enjoying life.. So are you coming?" I sat there for a moment.. What could happen? We could come back before the bell and all would be ok.. Brandy was starting to walking away when I called her name to stop..

"Stop. I am coming" she put her sun glasses on and we drove to nowhere because I really didn't know where we were going..

We drove for like fifteen minutes till we were in a park that I didn't know it was there.. how I didn't know that park?

"A park?"

"What's wrong with a park?"

"I don't know.. I thought since you are a bad ass or something we would go somewhere else"

"Who said I am a bad ass? Eh?" she seemed, I don't know.. hurt?

"I am sorry. I didn't mean.."

"Oh you are such a whoosh.." she said and smiled..

"You are a.."

"Bitch? Sexy? Bad ass? Interesting?"

"I would stick with bitch and bad ass"

"Are you saying I am not sexy and interesting?"

"I have a girlfriend"

"So? That doesn't stop you to find other people sexy or beautiful. Does she have a leash on you or something?"

"Of course not.. I just don't look other people"

"Are you sure she is not looking other people? And by the way.. You didn't tell me.. I suppose she is not in our school.. So where she goes?" I never told her that Amy was older and she was in college.. I didn't want for Amy to have a problem or get arrest or something because of me.. So I lied..

"Smoky Hill.."

"Nice. And how old is she?"

"She is a year older" try four years older and in college

"Anyway.. As I was saying.. You are uptight.. I thought you would be more carefree.."

"Why? Because I have two lesbian moms? Let me tell you that they are like every other parent"

"Whatever you say.."

Our Biology class was due to finish at 3pm.. And when I looked at my watch it was already 3pm and we were still sitting at the park enjoying the sun and talking.. We were suppose to be there earlier and not later.. Fuck..

"Brandy, get up.. It's 3pm"

"So?"

"So? Get up.. Biology class finished and we are still here"

"Ok. Relax. We are going to be there"

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck"

Let me tell you that I am not the swearing type.. No.. I don't swear or I don't swear repeatedly..

"Couldn't you look at your watch or something?" she show me her wrists and she wasn't wearing a watch "Your phone or something"

"I don't like phones.. And what about you.." she was right.. I was wearing a watch and I had a phone.. But we were talking and I forgot how time passed so fast.. When I checked my phone I saw I had a text from Amy as well that I didn't see because I still had my phone in silence because I was in class.. I opened to read it and I smiled _'see u at 3.. 3 u' _"Fuck me"

"You have a girlfriend. I can't"

"Oh shut up you smartass.. I am late.. We are late"

"We are going to be there in five minutes. Ok?"

I got another text from Amy asking me where was I and that she was waiting for me.. I couldn't say I was on my way to school.. So I only said _'I'll be there in a few'_

"Here we are.. See? Everything is ok"

"You are an idiot"

"You still like me"

"Whatever. I am off to go.."

"Bye bye.. Give your girlfriend a kiss from me"

Yeah.. Brandy sounds bad right? Well she is not bad though.. Although to an outsider she looks like that I can see something good inside her and that's why I am still her friend. She was right though.. I was living in my little box.. I wasn't living my life like other kids did.. I wasn't skipping classes; I wasn't going to parties every Friday because I was home with Amy cuddling. I was fifteen and I was feeling like I was twenty five or something..

Amy was waiting for me at the same spot as always.. And Brandy parked the car almost next to Amy's car.. Perfect, right? She was waiting with her arms crossed outside the car.. She saw me coming out from Brandy's car and she didn't say anything till I was inside..

"Where were you Angy?"

"Ehm.. I was with a friend?"

"Are you asking me? You don't know the answer?"

"I skipped Biology class.. It was boring"

"You never skip class. And who is that friend that I don't know about?"

"She is a new girl here.. She got transferred from another school.."

"I see.." she was pissed.. I knew that tone.. And she didn't even kiss me..

"You didn't kiss me.."

"I don't know if I should.. I don't like that you are skipping classes" she said without turning her head to look at me..

"It was only ONE class Amy. One. It's not that I am skipping classes all the time"

"I don't know what your mothers will say if they find out"

"Please don't tell them. I promise I won't skip class again. It was just today.. That's all. Pleeeeaaaseee baby?" and then she looked at me and I felt warm inside looking at those brown eyes I loved..

"If you do that again and I find out your mothers will know.."

"I promise.. Cross my heart.. Thank you, thank you. Now can I have my kiss?" she was driving and she couldn't turn her head but I got closer to her after she nodded that I could have the kiss I wanted and kissed her lips..

"I want to know more of this new friend of yours."

"I'll tell you once we are back my home. Ok?"

"You better.."

Did I love Amy? I did. Very much. Did I want her? Oh God yes I wanted her very very much. But she was waiting for me to be ready.. That was upsetting me a lot sometimes because I knew I was ready.. I was just thinking that she wasn't ready for us yet. And I tried so many times to seduce her but she was strong..

"Moms, I am home"

"Hey princess" my mom Spencer said and kissed my forehead.. The house smelled delicious.. "How was school sweetie?"

"It was good. Boring. The same"

"You remind me of your mom. She was the same"

"At least I get good grades"

"Thank God for that. Amy, of course you are going to stay with us. I have already another plate on the table"

"Thank you Mrs Spencer"

"You are welcome"

"Where is mom?"

"She would go to pick up Andrew and then she would go to the grocery store. So she will be here in a few and we can eat"

"Can I go upstairs with Amy till mom is home?"

"Yes, you can go.. Behave"

"MOMMY" she smiled and when I was seeing her smile like that she was making my day.. She had the most warm smile I ever seen.. I know why mom loved her the moment she let her eyes on her..

Once we were up to my room we laid on my bed and made out.. A lot.. I don't know if it was the hormones or something but I wanted her so bad sometimes that I couldn't contain myself.. And she was so fucking sexy and beautiful and kind and sexy.. I had my hand under her shirt and I was cupping her breast when she stopped me..

"Baby.. we should stop"

"Why?"

"First your mother is downstairs, second it's not the right time"

"There is never the right time when we are ready to go forward" I said and got up from bed

"Please, don't be like that.."

"I am not"

"Can you please come back here?" I was looking outside my window.. My mom was already parking her car..

"Mom is here. We should go downstairs"

"Angy? Please"

"You can stay here if you want" I said and left her inside my room.. I know I was being an ass right now but in my mind there were a lot of stuff going on.. And Brandy's words echoed in my ear.. _'Are you sure she is not looking other people?'_

"Angy, where is Amy?" my mom Ashley said giving me a kiss first. Before I tell her anything Amy was downstairs greeting my mom..

"I am here Mrs Ashley. I was in the bathroom washing my hands"

"How was your class today Amy?"

"I had children psychology.. My favorite"

"That's nice"

"And what about you young lady?"

"Boring"

"That's all?"

"Yes, mom. What is left to say to the word boring?" I said and I think my tone was harsh

"Watch your tone young lady"

"Whatever" I said and walked to the kitchen but my mom wouldn't let it go so easily

"Come here right now. In this house we don't talk like that. Did you hear me?

"Ash.. please.."

"No, Spence.. Haven't you heard her? I don't like that attitude"

"Maybe I should go" Amy said feeling uncomfortable

"No, you won't go anywhere" I said and grabbed her hand

"Angy, I don't think I should.."

"Mom, I am sorry ok? Now, can we sit down and eat?"

"Ash.. yes.. we can discuss it later when we are going to be alone.. And you young lady you should be more careful with your tone when you talk to your mother"

"I said I was sorry"

The atmosphere at the table wasn't the best.. My mom Spencer was trying to ease the tension. Amy was trying to talk with my mom Ashley and I was sitting there looking at them. I don't know what got me but I was just really pissed right now with everyone..

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Reviews always welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys.. I hope you had an awesome Easter.. Back to work tomorrow.. That sucks.. But a short four days vacations wasn't bad.. So here is the new chapter.. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.. I am glad you enjoy this story..**

** ZoMo19 : i guess you are right.. Brandy is a shady character as you said.. i don't know if she is completely bad or not.. but she will cause some problems.. that's for sure..**

**TheQueen : hey you.. should i expect your spies again? :p it is hard to be a teenager.. that's for sure.. and i am glad i am back.. :)**

**pankton : dear pankton, yes.. I would say that Brandy is based on Ashley from south of nowhere.. not the ashley from my story i mean.. very good! but i won't make her the same.. it wouldn't be fun..**

**lilce1992: Angy needs to start acting a grown up and not like a child.. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Angy's POV**

Do you ever feel like the world is against you? This is how I feel.. I feel pissed all the time.. My mother Ashley is pissing me off the most.. My mom Spencer is trying to be the peace maker between us and Amy is not helping with the whole I want to wait attitude and the fact that we can not be a couple as I would like to.. So yes, the world is against me right now..

'_Spence, I really don't like __the way she talk to us. I won't accept it from my kid. We raised her better than that'_ I was right about to head out for school when I heard my moms whispering to each other.. yeah, probably I wasn't talking to her the way I was supposed to.. And I really didn't care..

"Mom, I am off to go" I said not looking at my mother Ashley.. I was only talking to my mom Spencer..

"Wait so I can take my keys Angy"

"No, its ok. A friend of mine will come by. Talk to you later"

"Angy, stop right there.." that tone.. Yes, I didn't have to turn my head to know it was my mother Ashley..

"Can't. I am already late. Bye mom"

Brandy was outside waiting for me.. We were becoming closer as friends and it felt good to have her in my life. I felt more free.. I was starting to feel like a kid of my age..

"Goodmorning sexy. I like the outfit"

I was wearing a short jean skirt with high black boots, and a black tight shirt with a hood. I had my hair down and an eyeliner although it was 7.30am..

"Thanks"

"So what you think about later? Wanna crash at my house?"

"Why not? We have biology the last hour right?"

"Yeah, with the boring teacher"

"I say, why don't we skip the class and go at your house?" she turned her face to look at me surprised.. I was planning to start living my life.. So fucking what?

"I would say, Hell to the yeah"

The hours at school were long.. Amy texted me a couple of times.. It was Tuesday after all and she would be here waiting for me.. I told her not to though.. I had already plans.. I didn't tell her though what kind of plans I had.. It was a week ago when she found about Brandy, the day I skipped biology with her.. She wanted to know who she was.. If anything I think she was kind of jealous..

"Ready to go?"

"Aha! Let's go.. I thought that day would never end"

Well, I knew I was acting like a bad ass but I wasn't.. I was still a good school girl and daughter inside.. So before we leave I went to the principal's and said that something happened to my family and I had to go.. He believed me though and here I was..

"Ok, what would you like to do?"

"I don't know. We can watch a movie or something"

"We can make out"

"I have a girlfriend. How many times do I need to tell you?" I said with a smile.. Brandy was flirty yes, but her flirt didn't bother me at all.. I knew how I felt about Amy and I would never cheat on her even if she wanted us to wait and that was making me even more frustrated than I already was..

"Don't know.. I think you already told me a million times.."

"And what do you want? For me to tell you a billion times?"

"Hmmm.. maybe.. So what about a lesbian movie? Have you seen any?"

"I read Fingersmith but I haven't seen any"

"Ok, I have one you may like. Can't think straight"

"Dah.. You are bisexual"

"No, silly person. The movie is called like that 'Can't think straight'"

"Oh, ok.. It sounds good"

"You will see by your own"

While watching the movie Amy texted me one or two times telling me that she missed me, missed being with me and all that.. She was my kryptonite after all.. I might was pissed at her for not wanting us to have sex but I loved her very much and I needed her very much..

"Brandy, I have to go. Can you take me home?"

"What happened? We are in the middle of the movie"

"My girlfriend texted me and I just want to see her"

"So whipped"

"I am not. I just don't see her as much as I would like to.. That's all"

"A girlfriend that doesn't want to touch you.. Did you ever think that maybe she is taking what she wants from someone else? Eh? Because if she loved you I am sure she would be with you intimately.." did she? She was in college, with so many handsome boys and beautiful girls. Girls that weren't fifteen but twenty.. Girls that she could be with without being afraid..

"Can you take me home?"

"Whatever.. Let's go"

I texted Amy back telling her to meet me at my house.. I knew that my mother Ashley wouldn't be home.. So at least I wouldn't have to hear her.. Once outside my home I said goodbye to Brandy who didn't answer me back.. She was pissed and I could see that.. Amy wasn't there yet.. So I waited outside for her.. In ten minutes she was here..

"Hey baby" she said with a smile and took me in her arms.. Of course we couldn't kiss infront of our porch..

"Hey, missed you" and I did.. While watching the movie I was thinking of her..

"Wanna come inside?"

"Of course" I opened the door and once again I found myself pulled into the kitchen were my mom Spencer was cooking..

"Hey sweetie, how was school? Hey Amy"

"Hello Mrs Spencer"

"Boring as always.. One day you will understand that school is always boring and you will stop asking me mom"

"I don't think I will ever stop caring about you and ask how was your day.. Now give me a kiss" I kissed her cheek and hugged her.. I loved her very much..

"Mother is not here right?"

"No, she had to go to practice" My mother Ashley after everything that happened between my mothers she got back to teaching snowboard and she was a coach to a new girl that was actually good and she would try for the Olympics..

"Good.."

"Angy, why are you being like that with your mother?"

"She finds new ways to piss me off"

"You know that talking to her, to us, like that won't make it better but worse"

"I am not talking to her at all. So that's good"

"It's not a solution either"

"Mom, please. Can we not talk about mother right now?"

"We need to sit down and talk though Angy. Once Amy leaves. Ok?"

"Ok.."

"I am sorry Amy for the situation you are finding yourself in"

"I feel like a member of this family. So its ok"

"You are a member of this family"

"So mom, what are you cooking today?"

We sat there, the three of us at the table, chit chatting. When mother wasn't around it was much better.. While being at the table our phone rang and my mom went to pick it up.. She didn't seem happy when she ended the call..

"Angy, it was from your school. They said they hope everything is ok with your mom being at the hospital. What is this all about?" oops..

"I can explain"

"I would be very interested to hear what you have to say"

"You see.. We had biology and the teacher is so boring.. So, Brandy and me decided.."

"That Brandy girl again.. I don't like her Angelina"

"Brandy? You were with Brandy again Angy? You said you had plans and not to wait for you once school was finished" I had both of them looking at me and waiting for an answer

"Amy, I just.. You see.. I"

"You what? It's the second time you skip class with that girl"

"Second time? When was the first time?" my mom looked at me surprised..

"A week ago Mrs Spencer. I am sorry I didn't say anything. It's that I found out the last minute and she promised me she wouldn't do it again"

"Angy go back to your room now"

"But mom.."

"Now.. And don't say a word"

"That is so unfair.."

Yes. What is it that they say? You can run but you can not hide? Yeah, I wasn't that lucky.. I run but I was caught.. For a second time.. And although I was pissing my mother off I really didn't like to do that to my mom Spencer.. It was twenty minutes later when my mom came inside my room.. I was sitting on my bed with tv turned off, no computer not anything..

"Angelina, we need to talk.."

"I am sorry mommy. I am really sorry. Brandy wasn't the one who said to skip class. I did. So she is not as bad as you all think she is.."

"Since the day you met her though you have changed and I don't want to believe that I raised my kid without having her own personality"

"Mommy, I just.. I just have a lot in my mind"

"And that is an excuse to skip class and lie about something that important?"

"You are right"

"I don't want you to tell me if I am right or wrong. I want you to understand that what you are doing is wrong. Choosing the wrong friends is wrong.. Talking to your mother like that or not talking to her at all is wrong.." I don't know how but my mother was always making me think.. And she did it without even trying..

"Again. I am sorry"

"I am not going to tell you that you are grounded because it won't be make you understand better.. I want you to think about what I told you and talk with your mother. She loves you very much.. And she doesn't deserve the way you are talking to her.. So once she is home I am going to tell her what happened and I want you two to talk.. No yelling, no screaming. Just talk.. ok?" she said and gave me a kiss on my forehead.. I wanted to cry..

I laid on my bed thinking everything my mom said.. I thought if Brandy was that bad.. But she wasn't and she didn't change me.. I just wanted to act like the other kids. Enjoy my life beside going to practice and school.. That's all.. And the one thing that was constantly in my mind was Amy.. And that she didn't want for us to be intimate because she already had someone else?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Reviews are always welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**ZoMo19 : Yes, Angy is acting like a rebel now but i don't believe that Brandy is the problem.. Yes, she may say things here and there but i do believe it was her choice to act like that.. As i said i don't know if Brandy is that bad yet or not.. We will wait and see..**

**TheQueen : Ok.. i guess when they are ready to tell you something they will.. For now i can continue my story.. hehehe.. thanks.. :)**

**lilbit1016: yes, she needs because she is causing problems to everyone..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Amy's POV**

Let me introduce myself to you.. My name is Amy Prinston. I am nineteen years old and in two months I am going to be twenty.. I live with my parents, I have no siblings and I study to become a school teacher at the University of Denver.. Yeah, lucky me.. You think? I lived my whole life being repressed.

My parents are very religious people. Anything or anyone that wasn't good enough for them was wrong. And of course being gay to a religious family, well, imagine how wrong that was. I knew I was different from other kids but I never considered myself gay or anything.

The first time I saw her, when I saw Angy, I knew.. It felt different from when I was looking at a boy. When I was next to her my heart was beating so fast.. But it was wrong. It was wrong for more than one reasons.. She was twelve and I was sixteen.. She was a girl and I was a girl.. But she was pulling me so close to her and although I wanted to leave I couldn't.. Angy had her way making me telling her everything.. I don't know how but she did.. The day she found me downstairs reading Fingersmith that was it.. I saw it in her eyes and I couldn't say no anymore.. What Angy wanted she had it.. And since that day, a year and a half ago we have been together with the help of her moms.. A year so beautiful but yet so difficult.. I can't really be with the person I love, can't touch her, can't kiss her.. Not only because she is younger than me but because she is a girl too.. I can't tell my friends, I sure can't tell my parents.. If you ask me if I regret it though I will say no.. I am not regreting a thing because with Angy I felt free, as free I could be.. I just felt myself..

Angy although she was fifteen she was acting like she was older.. She was ready to do things that I was thinking.. Meaning sex and all that.. I wanted to wait, I wanted for her to be ready and not in the heat of the moment. It's not that I wasn't ready.. I was just respecting her but she couldn't understand.. Our fights were because of that and because I couldn't admit to anyone she was my friend. My friends were noisy. I remember one day when I was out and one of my high school friends saw me.. She started asking me who was the girl I was with yesterday when I was at the mall and I was drinking my strawberry milkshake.. Really? Who knows so many details. So I didn't want for them to know and that was causing our problems..

What I didn't like though was how Angy was acting. She wasn't the polite girl I used to know, she was skipping classes, she was lying to me about where she was and she changed the way she was dressing.. If anything I am sure the boys at her school were drooling over her.. And the reason behind all that a new friend called Brandy.. A name I disliked because that friend was changing her if if she didn't want to admit it..

"Amy, are you listening to me at all?" we were in her bedroom again. The place where I could kiss her and be a couple with her.. Sad but it was what we had..

"I am. You were talking about Brandy again"

"No, actually I stopped talking about Brandy minutes ago. I was asking you how to talk to my mother. Thanks for listening to me by the way"

"I was. Baby, I was listening to you. Ok? I don't know. I think that you should think what you want to say to her first and then say you are sorry for your behavior"

"Say I am sorry? Why doesn't she say she is sorry?"

"See? That's where your problem is. You think you are right. But what you were doing was wrong. I thought your mom put some sense inside your head"

"Whatever"

"No whatever me" I said and pulled her closer to me. I knew she could understand what she was doing was wrong but she refused to say it or admit it to herself.. I gave her a kiss on her lips and held her in my arms while stroking her beautiful brown hair..

"Do you love me?"

"What kind of question is this? Of course I do Angy"

"Are you sure you love me?" I didn't know where all this was coming from. I was surprised to hear those words from her.. I had to get up and look at her in her eyes to realize that she meant every word she was asking me..

"Angy, tell me baby what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I.. I feel you don't want me"

"Why are you saying that? Because we are not being intimate?" she didn't say anything. She just nodded her head..

"If you already had someone else would you tell me?"

"Who on earth is telling you all that? Because I know for sure that is not you thinking all these stupid things"

"Would you?"

"I love you. I am with you. There isn't anyone in my life but you. I want to wait to make love to you because I want it to be special. And you want to rash it. Why?"

"I feel like we are losing each other. You have your life in college, you are surrounded by people of your age. And I am still in high school, three years till I am a college student like you. And then you will be twenty two.."

"Look at me.." she didn't turn her head. I had to do it by myself "Look at me.." and then she looked at me with those blue eyes I fell in love so fast.. "I would wait for you. I told you that I would wait for you till you were eighteen and then I would tell you that I loved you since you were twelve. So, yes I am in college. I talk with boys and girls of my age every day but you are the one I am thinking about.. Every Tuesday and Friday I can't wait to pick you up from school.. So please don't ever doubt the way I feel about you.. Ok?" I said and kissed her tears away..

"I really don't want to have the talk with my mother"

"You need to though.. It's your mother"

"I hate it.."

"Because you two are so much alike.. But she loves you and you know that.."

"I don't waaaaant to.."

"Stop being a baby and go talk with your mother. I am going to go. I am going to call you once I am home. Ok?"

"Promise?"

"Of course. Now give me a kiss"

When I left their home I thought about what Angy was telling me.. Did she regret being with me? At the end, probably she wanted to be with someone of her age and not an older girl like me.. I really didn't want to think about it at all..

Once I was back home I was met with my parents, another woman right about my mom's age and a boy who seemed like he was my age..

"Welcome home honey. How was your class?"

"Good I guess" they didn't know of course I was spending my time after college with Angy. They knew her mothers though and they didn't like the fact that I used to work as a babysitter there.. Denver wasn't that big town..

"Here, I want you to meet Mrs Williams and this is her son Edward" Edward was a nice good looking boy. When he got up to shake my hand I saw how tall he was. He probably was six foot or something.. "Edward studies to become a lawyer and he is a volunteer at our church helping with homeless people"

"That sounds nice"

"I want to give my help to anyone that is in need"

"Our mother told us Amy that you are studying to become a school teacher. You love children?"

"I do. Very much"

"Would you like to have a family of your own soon?" I never thought about it but I don't think that it would be the right time to tell them that I am not going to have the typical family they had in mind or the right time to tell my mother that what she had planned in her mind, and that would be me starting dating this Edward guy, would be a huge success..

"Soon no. But in the future I would like to have my own family" Only that it would be with a girl..

"Let's sit down and eat. We can talk about future later. Amy you can sit next to Edward"

In any other occasion I wouldn't have any problem. Edward seemed a nice young man, beautiful, with manners and all that a girl needs.. But what I wanted, what I needed was a twenty minutes drive away.. And it wasn't a he.. It was a she..

Angy's POV

What is it about people telling you what you have to do? I had my mom and Amy telling me I needed to talk with my mother.. I know that sooner or later we would have this talk but I wanted to be the one to start the conversation and not the others telling me I had to.. But at the end I wanted everything to finish. I would say I was sorry so mom would be happy and that's it.. All good..

My mother was already downstairs talking with mom.. Andrew wasn't home, he was at practice so I would be alone with my mothers..

"Hey"

"Hey sweetie" my mom said and my mother stayed there quiet, looking at me..

"Mom, can we please talk?"

"We can talk here infront of your mom"

"I don't have a problem with that. So what I want to say is I am sorry" I said and sat down next to my mom looking at my mother who still didn't seem happy

"Ok.. Thanks. You are grounded for one week. No tv, no phone, no computer"

"What? Why? I said I was sorry"

"Yes, Ash. Why? She made the first step to say she was sorry"

"And just because she said she is sorry should I forget about everything? Obviously you weren't here Spencer, because our daughter wasn't talking to me and her manners weren't the appropiate.."

"I believe that she is here now and she is saying she is sorry"

"You are not going to tell me if I am going to ground MY daughter or not" when my mother said that she realized how that hurt my mom.. Yes, she was my birth mother but I never thought that my mom was less of a parent than my mother was.. "I am sorry Spence, I didn't mean.."

"You didn't mean what? I am sure you made your point that Angy is not mine. Nice Ashley.." she stood up and I did the same following her in the kitchen..

"Mommy, you are my mom like mother is. You are both my mothers"

"Sweetie, its ok. Go back to your room. I love you" I couldn't see her being hurt like that and all that because of me.. I wanted to hate my mother right now but I knew that it was all my fault..

"I love you too"

While I was walking to my room I heard my mother Ashley trying to say she was sorry but my mom didn't answer her back.. Instead she followed me at the stairs and she got inside her room.. And before she does that I heard her crying..

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Reviews are always welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys.. Sorry for not having an update sooner but life and work come always in the middle.. Imagine that is kind if late here in my country right now but i didn't want for you to wait more for an update.. Hope you enjoy this new chapter..**

**lilce1992: i think that we wont have any spashley drama in this chapter :)**

**TheQueen : i dont believe in grounded a child, i guess i was more like Spencer here but i believe that every child is different so in this case Amy should be grounded..**

**rbabe2005 : Amy is having a teenage phase and actually being the daughter of Ashley is making things more difficult..**

**pankton : i think i am going to have more Amy's thoughts here.. So wait and you will see.. teens are very difficult..**

**ZoMo19 : reviews are always welcome, long or short.. Actually yeah, i wanted to have a Paula like character for Amy's mother.. There are a lot of them out there.. Amy is a very nice person and i like her myself too.. This chapter is going to have something sad though..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Angy's POV**

"Amy, it's me"

"Hey baby, I've been trying calling you but you weren't picking it up. Are you ok?"

"I think we should break up"

"What? What are you.. Are you ok? Why?"

"I think this relationship doesn't go as we wanted it to go. You have your life, I have mine. I am tired of hiding us"

"But Angy.. Why now? What happened?"

"Just.. let it be.. Goodbye Amy.. Hope you find happiness"

Rewind. How we came to this part? Let's go back three weeks ago..

My relationship with Amy was going back and forth.. I was starting to get tired of the hiding thing and thinking that Amy was already twenty and being around people of her age and me not being able to go there it was starting to get at me.. But I loved her.. I did.. So I wanted to try..

One day I decided to surprise her at her college.. I never did that before because my school from her college was far away and I needed to take a bus since I wasn't driving yet.. We didn't have school and I didn't tell her.. It was a surprise after all.. So at 12.15pm I was outside her college waiting for her.. It was Wednesday and she was finishing early.. I waited by her car when I saw her coming out from the gate with another girl holding hands.. The other girl had her head on Amy's shoulder and she was all touchy.. My blood was boiling inside.. I wanted to go there and make a scene.. But I didn't.. Instead I waited till the girl was saying hello and then I went there.. In my mind Brandy's words echoed over and over again.. _'Are you sure she is not seeing someone else?'_

"Angy? What are you doing here? How you came here?"

"I wanted to surprise you. So.. surprise" I wanted to tell her 'I saw you' or 'who was that girl' and that at the end I was the surprised one..

"Do your mothers know where you are?"

"No, they think I am at the mall or something."

"I can't believe you came here"

"Amy, I am not a child. I am sixteen for God sake. Ok? And thanks for liking my surprise. Thanks a lot actually" I said and waited for her to open the door..

To our way back home we didn't say anything.. Amy tried to start a conversation but I wasn't talking to her.. When we arrived at my home she was ready to come inside with me but I stopped her..

"Don't. We will talk later"

"Angy, please. Don't be like that. I was just worried. Ok? You took the bus and you never do that. What if something happened?"

"Nothing happened though.. So anyway.. Talk to you later"

It wasn't only the fact that I was pissed at her.. It was the fact that my mothers weren't talking to each other as well because of me.. My mother Ashley said something that hurt my mom Spencer and now my mother was sleeping at the guest room. I didn't know what to do.. I hated the fact that I was the reason for their fight and actually I wanted to make amends with my mother..

"Hey"

"Hey back" my mother was sitting alone on mom's favorite couch not doing anything. She was just being there..

"Where is mom?"

"She is out. Don't know where"

"You didn't ask her?" she nodded her head..

"I did. She didn't answer me back" and I saw her whipping the tears that were already falling from her eyes.. I loved both of them.. I did.. And after the divorce I didn't want to see them like that again..

"I am sorry for everything mom, I am really am"

"Angy, please go to your room"

"Ok" it was all I could say..

When I got inside my room I checked my phone and I already had two messages from Amy.. I didn't bother to answer.. I didn't want to answer.. Instead I called Brandy..

"Hey sexy. What are you doing?" Brandy said with her flirty tone as always

"Just got home.. What are you doing?"

"Watching some tv. Nothing is on. Want to hang out later?"

"I don't know. I don't feel like doing anything"

"What's wrong?"

"I saw Amy with another girl today"

"I knew it.. I told you she had someone"

"It's not like that. It's not that I see her doing anything"

"Aha.. And I am a virgin"

"You are not?"

"Not quite. But we are not talking about me here. So you saw your girl with someone else. It's good to know she loves you enough. And what did she have to say about all that?"

"I didn't tell her I saw her"

"Big mistake. You should have done that"

"I don't know.. Can we please drop it? I don't want to talk about it"

"Ok. Let's talk about us then" she said with a smirk I knew she had on her face.. She wasn't giving up.. But I kind of liked it..

"Us? I don't think there is an us Brandy" I said smiling as well..

While I was talking to her I saw that Amy was calling me but I didn't pick it up.. Instead I left it to go to voice mail..

At about 4pm I heard talking and I knew that my mom was home.. Actually it was more than a yelling than a talk..

"Spence, how many times I need to tell you I am sorry.. I am so so so terribly sorry.. I didn't mean it like that.. You know I didn't"

"And then why you said that? Why you said something like that if you didn't mean it like that.. How would you feel if I told you that Andrew is not your son? Eh?"

"Andrew is my son as Angy is yours too.. We are a family.. You, me and our children. Please believe me.. It was in the heat of the moment.. Please baby.. I love you more than anything.. Please believe me Spence.. I don't know what else to do"

And at that point my mother was crying.. I haven't seen her crying so much.. For all my sixteen years of age I believe I saw her crying only twice.. When Andrew was born and when she was divorced with mom.. I was at the stairs trying for them not to see that I was there and listening to them..

"Ash.."

"Please, please.." my mother continued crying.. it was hurting me looking at her like that.. She is usually the strong one, the bad ass.. But infront of my mom she is different.. I believe my mom is the only person that can do that to my mother..

"Can you please stop crying? I don't like it when you cry"

"Please forgive me.."

"Are you going to stop crying?"

"Are you forgiving me?"

"Yes.. But if you ever say something like that again Ash.. I don't know.."

"No, never again.. I am sorry.. Can I give you a kiss right now?" I had to step down to see the kiss.. I couldn't see them really good from where I was.. But as I was about to see them I fell from the last step.. And my moms where both there looking at me..

"Hi.. Ehm.. I.. am glad you made up?"

"Angy" they both said at the same time with smiles on their faces.. I decided that I like my moms being happy and I decided that I wouldn't be the one to cause them to fall apart again..

Amy kept texting me and it was time that I had to text her back.. Her messages were like _'baby? Where are you?', 'baby, I miss you', 'why aren't you calling me back?, 'what's wrong?'_

**Hey, I am here.. I was busy. ****-Angy**

**Hey, I was starting to getting worry. -Amy**

**Everything is ok. My moms are back to being Spashley again. -Angy**

**I am glad to hear that. Want me to come over? -Amy**

**No. I am going to go out. So talk to you later –Angy**

**Ohh.. Ok, I guess? With whom? -Amy**

**With my friends. I have to go. Ttyl –Angy**

**Love you –Amy**

I didn't answer to the last text.. In my mind there was still that girl that was holding Amy's hand.. Brandy was already waiting for me outside.. I texted her before I came back to my room.. I didn't know where we were going but I just needed to stop thinking of Amy..

This went for weeks.. I was avoiding Amy with the excuse of having to much homework, or having to stay at school till late because of an essay.. She didn't come home at all and most of the times I didn't answer her texts.. I should have told her about the girl I saw that day but I was so pissed that I didn't. Maybe I was trying to find away to break up with her.. At the end if she wanted to be with someone of her age I wouldn't be the one to stop her.. Two years together were already too much for her.. And five days ago I decided to call her and tell her to break up.. She was surprised, she didn't expect it at all.. And I don't know.. I should have been sad but instead I was numb.. I was stubborn and that I took it from my mother..

"Angy, where are you going?"

"Out"

"Out where?"

"Just out mom"

"Is Amy coming to get you?"

"We will meet at the mall"

"Do you want me to take you there?"

"Not really. I have a friend that is going to take me there"

"Who is that friend?"

"Mom, I am late. I am leaving. Ok? Bye"

I didn't tell my moms about my break up with Amy. They loved Amy and they disliked Brandy. So actually telling them I was going out with Brandy that was at least for now a no no..

Brandy and I were going at the mall.. This is where we were hanging the most.. She liked going at the arcades and I liked the music department.. After that we would go for an ice cream, to the sport store and then going back home.. Brandy was an amazing person and I really didn't know what my moms didn't like about her..

While we were on the road, not ten minutes after I left, my mother was calling me..

"Your phone is ringing babe"

"I know. It's my mom"

"Aren't you going to pick it up?"

"No" the last two days my mother was pissing me off again but considering what happened the last time I really didn't want to cause any problem between my moms..

"Your phone is still ringing"

"I know. If I don't answer she will continue calling me back.. Yes mom?"

"_Come home right now"_

"Why?"

"_You know exactly why young lady"_

"No, I don't"

"_If you are not back in 20 minutes forget your pc, your ipod and ice skating"_

"Mom, why? Are you pmsing or something?"

"_Angy, you have twenty minutes to come back» she_ said and ended the call really pissed.. What the fuck have I done again?

"Is everything ok?"

"Can you take me back?"

"Why?"

"I have to be home at twenty minutes"

"Relax. We don't have to go back. We can go at the mall as we planned to"

"No. you don't understand. If I don't go back.."

"She will cut you from internet, ipod, tv, computer or something like that. Right?"

"Yeah"

"Been there, done that. Relax. Let's go back at the mall"

I don't why I said yes but it was something I shouldn't have said.. Because when I got home it wasn't after twenty minutes but after four hours and both my moms were really really pissed at me..

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Reviews are always welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy first of May.. Officially its spring.. And then SUMMER!**

**TheQueen : I know.. Andrew was left behind with all the drama with the girls.. I might bring him back in the next chapter..**

**ZoMo19 : Angy, is going to cause a lot of trouble till she realizes that what she is doing is hurting the people she loves.. Actually while answering you i thought about something.. And what is going to happen..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Amy's POV**

A break up is like a broken mirror. It is better to leave it broken than hurt yourself to fix it. But what if I wanted to fix it but the other person didn't want me to even try? Why out of nowhere I get a phone call after so many days telling me 'I am breaking up with you'. I didn't know what to do, how to react, what to say.. Angy just called me and spelled these awful words to me after we have been together for two years. What happened?

I am trying to remember every day what was the cause of this.. I repeat her words in my mind over and over again.. 'Hope you find happiness', 'You have your life'.. Those were the ones that kept playing.. What she was telling me? She was tired of us, of our relationship.. It was hard for her, I get it.. But we both knew what we were doing.. And we were suppose to love each other.. The only way I can explain it is that she found someone else and she just wanted to be able to act like she was in a relationship because it was the one thing I couldn't give to her.. That doesn't mean it hurts less though.. The say that the heart is meant to be broken and mine is..

While I was ready to leave to go to my university, something I wasn't really ready to do because my focus wouldn't be there but to Amy, I heard my phone ringing.. I checked the ID and it said Angy's Home.. Why they were calling me? And what if something happened to Angy?

"Hello?"

"Amy, this is Ashley. How are you?"

"oh.. hi Mrs Ashley.. I.. ok.."

"Did I call you in a bad time?"

"No, it's ok. Is something wrong?"

"Well, I wanted you to tell Angy that she forgot her cell phone back home. She told me she would meet you at the mall and.."

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs Ashley but I haven't seen Angy for two weeks. She didn't return my phone calls and two days ago she told me she wanted to break up with me. So I don't think I am going to see her at the mall"

"Why? What happened? Why she didn't tell us anything?"

"I really don't know. We had a fight and I guess she was trying to find a way to break up with me.." when I said that to her I fought to hold my tears back..

"What you fought about if I may ask?"

"About her being tired of hiding us. She wanted us to be a couple like everyone else and I couldn't. I tried to explain to her the situation but she left my home without letting me say anything. I tried to call her but she never picked it up and then two days ago I received that text."

"I am sorry Amy.. I am sorry. We didn't know.."

"It's ok Mrs Ashley. I want you to know that I love your daughter. I would never do something to cause any harm to your family. I hope she will be ok.."

"Call us whenever you want and if you need anything. Ok? You are a member of this family as well"

"Thank you. Tell I said hi to your wife. Tell Angy that.. nothing.. Don't tell her anything.. Bye Mrs Ashley"

"Bye"

I can't believe she didn't tell her parents.. What was happening inside her head I don't know. And I am sure that Brandy girl was a bad influence and she couldn't even see it.. She was so stubborn.. So so stubborn..

I was already late when I arrived at the university. I didn't want to stay but I couldn't leave either.. That sucked.. Jasmine waited for me in the parking lot. She was my best friend and she was gay like me. That brought us even more together.. She didn't hide it though as I did. She was very open with her relationship and very proud. I told her about me a few months ago and she said she knew since the first moment she saw me..

"Hey you, you are late"

"I know. Why you are here waiting for me?"

"Because, Amy.. We are supposed to be dating? You forgot?"

Oh yes.. Jasmine was fighting with her girlfriend and she wanted to maker her jealous. So me being her best friend I was the one who would help her and play the new girlfriend or something. I told her though that I didn't want for anyone to know because I wasn't ready yet. So lets just say that we made Jasmine's girlfriend jealous, a lot actually. I was the 'straight' girl that Jasmine was falling for.. We were holding hands and hugging and Jasmine was being all touchy.

"Of course I remember. So.. shouldn't we stop with all this? I am sure she is jealous enough now"

"Oh no.. No no no.. She is not jealous enough.. What if I kiss you right here?"

"Are you crazy? Of course not"

"Oh, yes. My little Amy is with someone.. Sorry"

"We broke up two days ago actually"

"What? And you didn't tell me? What friend am I then?"

"I am sorry Jasmine. I just didn't want to talk about it. I still don't actually. So please. Lets go to class"

Jasmine was trying for me to tell her what happened but I couldn't and I didn't want to.. She was a very persistent person.. So although I was in class I wasn't. My mind was to her.. What she was doing.. I would go over her house after my class and kiss her, touch her.. Why she had to be so insecure about us.. And then I realized I was crying..

"Are you ok?" Jasmine asked me.. No I wasn't ok.. I don't think I am going to be ok..

"No"

"Lets go. Fuck the class. We are going for a coffee. I can't see you like that"

Although I never missed any of my classes today I wanted it more than ever.. I wanted to stop thinking but I couldn't..

"Ok, spill everything.. And I mean everything. Now"

"I don't know where to start"

"Start from the beginning.."

"Angy and I knowing each other for four years now"

"Ok, that's good" I didn't know if I was ready to tell her what I was about to tell her but I needed for once to tell someone..

"I was her baby sitter" when I said that I saw her face pausing for a second.. I didn't know what to expect but I knew Jasmine.. I don't think she would judge me..

"When you say baby sitter, you mean like baby sit her? How old is she?"

"She is sixteen now"

"Fuck"

"I know.. I know.. But the first time I saw her I knew it Jasmine.. She made me realize what I wanted.. When I looked at her I knew I was in love.."

"And she was twelve at that time"

"She is very mature for her age.."

"Amy, you are twenty.. Do you know what that means? They could put you in jail.. She is a minor"

"Don't you think I don't know? Don't you think that it's not killing me not being able to kiss her and touch her like you do with Tina? It hurts.. It hurts so much.." and I couldn't hold my tears back again.. All these days all I did was crying..

"Please don't cry.. I understand.. You just caught me off guard here.. And you were together you said.. How long?"

"Two years"

"TWO YEARS?" she said out loud and everyone looked at us.. So she repeated again more quietly this time "Two years?"

"Yes.."

"And now you broke up?"

"She broke up with me. She couldn't be with me since I was hiding her"

"Like you could do anything better than that.. If you didn't you would be in jail and you know how women are there.. And you have an awesome body, and a pretty face, when you would bend for your soap then BAM.. Rape"

"Wow. Thanks Jasmine. You are making it easier"

"I am telling you the truth.. So she broke up with you eh? I am sorry. Even if she is younger, a minor and you may go to jail for her, I am still sorry for everything"

"I don't know what to do.. I love her so much.. I do Jasmine.. I was willing to wait for her till she was eighteen.. I don't want to be with anyone else but her.."

"Wow. You have it bad here.. Amy, I don't think I ever saw you like that before.. I think it's going to be ok"

"No, its not going to be.. I wish I knew what she was thinking and why she said what she said.. She told me that I have a life here and that she hopes I find happiness.."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Jasmine.. You are not listening to me.. I want Angy. Simple like that.. I want to be with her.."

"Have you tried to call her?"

"I called, I texted but she is not answering me back.."

"Do you want to make her jealous?" Jasmine made me laugh. She always did.. She could put a smile on your face even if you were sad..

"Not everything is solved by making someone jealous you know"

"Oh, but I disagree. Didn't you see Tina when she saw us leaving together? She was fuming. I give her like five hours.. She can't take it anymore.."

"Ok, whatever.." she put her hands on top of mine and looked at me in the eyes.. "I promise you that we are going to bring her back. Ok? You have me.. And don't worry. I am not going to tell anyone about your girl.. Can I see a picture of her? I want to see what your taste is to girls"

I opened my phone and searched for the one picture I loved.. She looked so beautiful to this picture..

"Wow.. She is breathtaking Amy.. When she is going to be eighteen I say go for it.. Make her yours, if you haven't already that is.."

"Jasmine.. I wouldn't touch her.. Although I wanted"

"That's my girl.. But anyway.. She is very beautiful Amy.."

"I know she is…"

I looked at the picture again. I took it a couple of months ago when we were at the park.. It was a beautiful day and I couldn't resist but press the click and hold that memory.. And by another click I closed the picture and my phone..

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Reviews are always welcome**


	7. Chapter 7

**TheQueen : Actually i wouldn't say that Amy was the pretending girlfriend.. Jasmine called her like that..**

**ZoMo19 : I like Amy's POVs as well so yes i am going to have more of her here.. Amy needed to talk to someone about everything and Jasmine was the right person.. Although as you said she was the catalyst to their break up but she doesn't know that..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Angy's POV**

It's the first time I felt free. I didn't care about anyone or anything. I did what I wanted to do. I didn't follow the rules and while I should feel afraid of my mothers reaction, I wasn't..

I was supposed to be home in twenty minutes. Obviously I wasn't. I listened to Brandy and we went at the mall as we have planned to. We hung out, we ate our ice cream, we went at the arcades.. Twenty minutes became four hours.. I didn't even check my watch to see what time it was.. We just felt that it was time..

My mother kept calling me but I didn't pick it up.. I had texts, voice messages, missed calls.. I kind of knew what I should expect when I would be back home.. A pissed off Ashley Davies, me being grounded for a month maybe.. And the usual, no phone, no computer.. Yeah, I knew all these stuff and still didn't even care..

"Do you think that your moms are going to keep you home?"

"Oh, they will. That I am sure"

"Don't worry. I am going to come and get you.." Brandy said while she put her hand on top of mine.. I still couldn't understand why they didn't like her..

"Promise?"

"I promise babe. Your room is the one on the left right?"

"Don't tell me you are going to climb up there and rescue me like I am a princess or something.."

"That will be a surprise.. So I am sure we won't be able to talk at all.. So expect me on your window.."

Once we were outside my home I saw that the lights were open and figures walking back and forth.. Yeap.. Someone was pissed..

"Ok.. Thanks for tonight.. I will wait on my window.. Bye Brandy.."

"Bye sexy"

The last weeks I started to come closer and closer to her. She had something that was pulling me close to her.. I don't know if it was her attitude or the way she saw life but I was catching myself flirting with her.. Still though, Brandy was a mystery to me.. I hardly knew what was her past and where she was coming from.. She didn't let herself open so easily..

When I was about to put the keys on the keyhole my mother opened the door..

"Come inside right now"

"Ok"

My mom Spencer was standing behind my mother looking at me like she was disappointed in me.

"What is wrong with you? Who are you? I can't recognize my own daughter anymore"

"Mom.. Cool.. You are being dramatic you know"

"Dramatic? I called you and I asked you to be here. Coming home after four hours is not twenty minutes.."

"Mom, what is wrong with _you_? Eh? Let's ask you about that.. You act like you were never a teenager. You never acted the way I do.. And as far as I know you were a pain in the ass as well.. So let's try not to hide behind our fingers. Ok?" and then for the first time in my sixteen years I felt my mother's hand on my face.. And it hurt.. I wanted to cry but I wouldn't.. I was so proud to do that.. Instead I stayed there looking at her while she was ready to cry..

"Truth hurts right mom? And to make it easier for you I am going to go to my room" I opened my bag and took out my phone putting it on the table next to her "and here is my phone. Be my guest and take my laptop as well.." I said showing her the way to my room..

"Angy, I am.."

"Don't even say it. There is no need to.. Sometimes I don't know how mom is putting out with you.. She must really love you.. And that's a good thing because right now I just hate you.." I said while not looking back.. What she did I will never forget.. I went back to my room and I cried alone.. It was only then that I let my tears fall..

I don't know what time it was when I heard my door open.. I really didn't want to talk to any of them.. Even my mom.. And about my mother? I didn't even want to see her face..

"Whoever it is, just leave me alone"

"It's me Angy.." I heard my brother's scared voice.. Maybe it was the only person I wanted to see and talk.. I turned my nightstand light on and turned my face to look at him..

"Hey"

"Hey.. I brought you some milk with cookies. Mommie said you haven't eaten anything"

"Thanks, but I am not hungry.. Maybe later"

"Angy, what happened? Mom and mommie are upset.."

"And they should be. Mom hit me"

"Why?"

"Ask her"

"Angy, I am asking you, not mom. So tell me what happened?"

"I came home late and she started to scream about me not coming home when she told me to and then I said something that was the truth and she hit me"

"Mom would never hit you.."

"She did" and I showed him my red cheek that still was hurting..

"You must have told her something really bad. Mom or mommie never hit us before.."

"Andrew if you are here to take her side just leave. Ok?"

"I am not taking anyone's side. I am just telling you my opinion sis"

"I will never talk to her again.."

"Never is a big word you know"

"How old are you again? I am the oldest and you are being the philosopher here?" he got up from my bed and before he leaves the room he looked at me straight in my eyes and said..

"I miss my sister. If you find her bring her back to me" before he leaves I asked him to come back.. I stood up from where I was sitting and handed him my lap top..

"Give it to her.. Now she has all I am suppose not to use.." and with that I closed the door..

I didn't sleep at night.. And inside I was waiting for Brandy to come for my rescue.. But she didn't come.. Maybe it was for the best that she didn't because if she was here I would pack a bag and leave.. That's how pissed I was..

Next morning I woke up and I did the same ritual as every other day.. Only that today everything I did was in slow motion.. I didn't want to face my mother.. So I knew what time she was leaving and once I heard the door close I went downstairs..

Andrew was always leaving with my mother and usually I was leaving with mom or brandy.. Today though I didn't know..

"Angy.."

"I am going to have an apple and leave"

"Angy we need to talk"

"I don't want to talk mom"

"It's not always about what we want. You are not a baby anymore to not understand if what you are doing is wrong or right. And talking to your mother like that yesterday was wrong.."

"And actually her hitting me was right? That's what you want to say mom?"

"No. It wasn't right either. Sometimes I look both of you and you are so much alike. You are both so stubborn"

"Mom, I really don't want to talk about her again. Ok? So I am going. Bye" I made a step to leave but she didn't let me..

"Stay where you are right now young lady. You will not go anywhere. I already called your school and told them you will be late. You and I are going to sit down and talk"

"I don't have to you know.. I am old enough to.."

"Till you are eighteen you are living inside our house.. You are not old enough to do anything. So sit down right now"

I always believed that I had my mom on my side but now I realized I didn't. She was on my mother's side.. As I Andrew as well.. Three against one..

"Can you please tell me what is going wrong? Is something wrong with school? Do you have problem there with any kid?"

"No" I said pretty much not caring what she was asking me..

"We found out about you and Amy. Why you didn't tell us anything?"

"Because it was none of your business. It's my relationship"

"Amy was a member of this family as well. We opened our house to her"

"Whatever. You know about me and Amy. Does that make you feel any better now?"

"Why are you being like that? Why you keep talking to your mother and me like that? Is it because of Amy?"

"No"

"Since the day you met this other girl you changed"

"Maybe I changed for the better. I was always the good daughter, the good student, the good friend, the good sister. Maybe I had enough and I wanted for once to feel free"

"Did we every tell you no? Did we hold you inside here? You were free to do whatever you liked"

"Yeah, and when I did something I wanted to, mom grounded me. I skipped one class and she made it a big deal"

"Skipping classes doesn't make you a rebel, or not listening to what your mothers say.."

"Do you know what I don't get? Why you both are being so dramatic about everything when I know that dear mother has being like me in her early age"

"She was like you and that's when she started snowboarding. She was coming from a broken home. She had every reason to. But you, you have everything. You have a family that loves you. So what's your excuse about your behavior?"

What was my excuse really? I was so confused about everything.. Everything..

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Reviews are always welcome**


	8. Chapter 8

**TheQueen: Everything is going to get better.. I can assure you for that**

**rbabe2005: She already lost Amy.. But I think Angy is lost as well.. She doesn't know what to do.. And she doesn't know what she wants**

**Charlee: I actually thinking of expand the character of Brandy's.. She is a closed book and maybe she had a lot to tell us..**

**ZoMo19: Angy might change.. And maybe someone can really make her understand..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Angy's POV**

The days were coming and going with me still not talking to my mother.. Actually I didn't want to talk to anyone.. Of course I was grounded.. Nothing new to that. Andrew was the only one I was talking to and when he was trying to tell me about our mothers I was stopping him before he says anything.. I might have talked to my mom Spencer a few times but I was still not talking to my mother..

My mom was taking me to school and I was coming back with Brandy.. Brandy and I came closer.. Closer to actually me thinking of her all the time and talking to her so many hours.. Yes, after a week they gave me back my phone and lap top.. As for Brandy she did what she said.. She was climbing on my window when the lights were off and we were talking for an hour or two.. I loved having her in my life.. Although in the back of my head I was still thinking of Amy..

After a month pretty much I said my first words to my mother.. It was a simple hi and goodmorning.. After a lot of talk I had with Brandy she made me think one or two things.. Who would have known that the person my moms disliked was the one who actually made me realize that I was wrong in so many ways..

Brandy was still a very closed book to me.. And she was hard to read.. It was only once that she talked about her family and what she said was simple but yet sad _'at least your moms care enough to ground you. That means they care sexy'_. When I looked at her at that moment I could swear I saw a tear but knowing Brandy that would be impossible.. She was a bad ass, a rebel.. But what was behind that rebel behavior? What was her case? I wanted to find out..

My moms knew that I was hanging out with Brandy.. They even talk to her once or twice.. And to tell you the truth she was making me more calm.. I am sure if they could know her they would love her.. She is a great person..

"I am off to go mom.. Brandy is here" yeah.. The last weeks I was going to school with Brandy. At first they didn't like it but at the end they said ok..

"Ok, good luck with your test. Call me to tell me how did it go? Ok?"

"Yes, mom.. Now I am going ok?" I said and hugged her back.. I am not going to lie.. I may be stubborn but I missed my moms.. And I actually was sorry about what I said to my mother.. I was sorry but I didn't say anything to her yet..

Brandy was outside in her car waiting for me as every morning the last weeks..

"Goodmorning"

"Goodmorning to you too babe" I said and got inside.. "Are you ready for the test?"

"Really? Are you asking me? Me? Of course I am not.. What kind of question is that?"

"I know you know that I know that you are actually clever.. So don't try to hide. I saw your books.."

"Whatever"

"Brandy.. You don't study and you actually take good grades. I study the whole night and I take B+"

"Maybe you need to study to more.."

"Yeah.. You think?"

The last couple of days I was thinking of kissing her a lot.. Many times it crossed my mind to just kiss her while we were both sitting outside eating our lunch.. But every time I was holding back..

"So here we are.. Another day of our school life.. See you in algebra sexy"

We had history, algebra, and sociology together.. Out test was in algebra.. And I hated math.. First class was English.. Boring class at 8am in the morning.. Usually I would play with my phone.. And that I did.. I was looking at my pictures when I pressed a button and took me to a picture of Amy.. I looked at the picture for a couple of seconds when I turned it off.. I went back 2 months ago, the day I saw her outside her university and how she was holding hands with that girl.. If she was moving on with her life what was holding me back to move with mine?

"Ok. For tomorrow I want you all to read 'Weathering Heights'. We are going to discuss it here in classroom"

When I got out from classroom Brandy was waiting for me outside with a big smile.. Before I tell her something a girl passed through her calling her a freak and a dyke.. Brandy wasn't in the popular cast and she never hided who she was..

"You wish for me to put my tongue inside you Caren but it is not going to happen.. You are not my taste"

"Fuck you"

"I will.. But with someone that actually had brain"

I couldn't help but notice the interaction between them.. Brandy was the new girl here but pretty much every one knew her..

"Hey babe. Sorry for that.. If I didn't know any better I would say she has the hots for me. I totally understand though. I am hot"

"And so full of yourself"

"Maybe. Now come on.. You have a test"

"And what about you?"

"Me? Well I am going to go for a ride"

"You are not going to.."

"Nope.. So see you later"

"Brandy come here right now.."

"What?"

"You are going to give that test with me or else I am not going to talk to you again"

"Mmmm.. don't know.. In order for me to get into that classroom I need something more"

"You don't care if I am not going to talk to you again? That hurt"

"Of course I do.. But I need something more"

"I don't know.."

"You and me. One date"

"What?"

"You heard me. You, me, one date.. Then I am coming with you inside that boring class"

"And what if I say no?"

"Then.. I guess you are not talking to me again and I don't get inside that class"

"Grrrr.. You are something else. You know that?"

"So? What's your answer pretty blue eyes?"

"ok"

"Ok what?"

"Ok. You, me, one date"

"Perfect. Tomorrow I am going to come from your home at 6pm. Now I think we should go inside the class.. We are going to miss our test" she said and walked ahead of me, actually getting inside first..

Although I didn't like math I think I did good and answered all questions.. From where I was sitting I could see Brandy and she answered everything even before me.. I really didn't understand her and her being a mystery like that she made me want to know her even more..

The day ended like every other day.. May was coming and I could already feel the weather changing.. So that changed my mood as well.. Of course I called my mom telling that I think I did good with that test and that I would come back home at 4pm..

"So sexy.. Tomorrow.. You and me.."

"Will you tell me where are we going?"

"Don't think so"

"You are mean"

"Don't think so"

"Do you know any other words besides don't think so?"

"Mmm.. Maybe.. Anyway.. Here we are.. Tell your mother I said hello. I am sure she will appreciate it"

"Are you kidding?"

"Of course. That is called irony. Anyway. Talk to you later"

"Yeah.. Bye"

Once back home my mom was at the kitchen cooking and it smelled as always so good.. My mother with Andrew would be back home in a few minutes so it was only me and mom..

"So how was your day?"

"It was ok.. I think I did ok to that test.. But I have to wait till next week to see"

"And.. how is Brandy?"

"She is ok.. Mom.. believe me when I am telling you that she doesn't read at all and she takes the best grades.."

"I was thinking.. maybe you can tell her to come over one day. I want to meet her.. Without your mother being here.."

My mom was more openly about me hanging out with Brandy. My mother still didn't like her.. So actually I kind of liked that my mom wanted to meet her..

"Actually, we are going to go out tomorrow.. So maybe you could meet her?"

"Hmm.. Your mother is going to be a problem.. Tomorrow Andrew has hockey practice. I am going to tell her to take him there.."

"Yeah, but I am going to go out at 6pm. Andrew has practice at 5pm mom"

"I'll find something.."

Before I say anything else the door opened and my mother got inside with Andrew..

As I said.. I am not going to lie.. One month I was a mess.. I was pissed with everyone inside here.. Today I was enjoying the company of my moms and my little brother..

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Reviews are always welcome**

**A/N.. I am sorry but i didn't edit this chapter.. So for any grammar or spelling mistakes i am sorry.. I hope that they are not that horrible :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but FF had issues.. So here is my chapter..**

**lilice1992: i really don't know either.. I am with Brandy and Amy.. so tough pick**

**sezza603: thank you very much..**

**lili87:i think that Spencer might change her mind..**

**pankton: hey you.. i hope you don't stay behind again :p ok.. i kind of like Brandy too.. Actually i like her with Angy.. But who knows? eh? You can vote.. For now i am voting for Brangy as well :p**

**Cathielove10: thanks for the advise.. i might do that later on..**

**hugbuddy13: i kind of like both.. as i get more into Brandy's character i like her more than Amy..**

**naomily4ever: i am sorry.. but they will not.. at least for now..**

**lilbit1016: thank you very much :)**

**ZoMo19: yeah.. she will go on a date.. i have more chapters to write.. but no Amy-Angy back.. but cross your fingers.. you never know :)**

**InMyArms6176196: actually you are very right.. Brandy is like Ashley.. And she wants to tell us her story..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_The night before the date_..

"Ash.."

"Yes, my dear wife.." Ashley said while she put her hands on Spencer's waist..

"I need to talk to you about something"

It was after 10pm and the kids were already into their beds.. Tomorrow it was a school day after all.. Spencer guided Ashley to their couch with two glasses of wine in their hands..

"Ok.. We have wine, we have one light on, the tv is turned off, kids are sleeping.. Baby, you don't need to ask me about sex you know.. The only thing you need to do is remove your clothes and I will understand" Spencer smiled.. After so many years of marriage Ashley was still as horny as she was when she was nineteen…

"We can do that later up to our room.."

"Mmmm.. Why can not now?" Ashley started to move her hand under Spencer's shirt feeling her wife's breast..

"Ash.. not now.. I really want to talk.."

"Ok.. You are spoiling my fun.. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"About our daughter.. And her friend"

"That girl? You stopped a nearly making out to discuss about that girl?" Ashley stood from where she was sitting walking to the kitchen and back..

"Please, come here and talk like an adult.."

"Are you saying I am not?"

"Actually, because of that right now" she showed Ashley with her hand the back and forth thing she was doing "it's why I had in my mind not to tell you anything, but I don't want to hide anything from you and actually I want you to hear me out"

"Hide me what exactly?" Ashley said crossing her hands..

"Come sit down.."

"I think I am going to stand up"

"Ashley.." Ashley knew that tone.. That tone meant no sex, and a lot of not talking. So she decided to sit down as her wife said..

"Ok. So tell me what is it that you want to talk about"

"Angy is having very difficult teen years.. We both were here to see it.. She stopped talking to us.. To you she was being harsh.. But now, somehow we have her back.. I don't think Brandy is as bad as you think she is.. And I want to meet her.. I want our daughter to be able to talk to us about her friends.. And you are cutting her out again by not wanting to meet her friend. So what I am asking is to be civilized tomorrow because our daughter and Brandy going out.. I told her to bring her here.."

"WHAT?"

"Can you watch your tone please?"

"Are you kidding me? Why you didn't discuss it with me first? I don't like that girl. She is the reason that Angy was acting out like that.. I don't trust her.."

"You know.. Someone could say the same for you too back to when you were fifteen.. And since I didn't know you then, I know what you have said about yourself though and what you have done.. And look at you now.. You are a three times golden athlete, a wife and a mother. All am I saying is give it a try. At least you will be able to see her and talk to her.."

"Why? Why? Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you always make me think? Eh?"

"I just know your buttons baby. Now lets go.. I do believe I said later about something.. You know where to find me"

**Angys' POV**

_Next morning_

It was 6.30am when I opened my eyes.. At 6.35 I had a text from Brandy..

'_Today. You and me.. See you later sexy'_

I don't know why but I had a huge smile on my face after I read her text.. Yes, I think that I was starting to like Brandy that way.. But why on my mind I still had Amy? Was it possible to like two persons at the same time? But the difference between them was that I loved Amy but I was hurt by her.. Sometimes I think if I did the right thing.. Sometimes I am so close to send the text I am writing but every time I am not..

I got up, went to the bathroom, and did my every day routine as always.. Downstairs were already my brother and my moms eating breakfast..

"Goodmorning family"

"Goodmorning sweetheart" my mom gave me a kiss and I sat next to my mother who gave me a kiss as well..

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did. But I still feel tired.. I was studying for my next test. History"

"I love history" my mom and brother said at the same time..

"I hate history" my mother and I said at the same time as well.. I looked at her in her eyes and I could see how we both looked the same.. I owed her an apology that I didn't give to her.. But after a lot of thinking it was time for me to do the right thing even if I did a lot wrong ones..

"Mom, I am going to go to school with mother today"

"You are?" my mother asked..

"Yeah, I want us to talk.."

"Ok"

"So that means that I have my prince all for my own.. Lets go Andrew.. We are going to be late"

"Ok mommie"

My mom kiss my forehead again and kissed my mother on her lips.. And then there were left two..

I already texted Brandy telling her not to come to pick me up. So it was me and my mother Ashley.. And I was feeling kind of nervous.. She could be scary when she wanted to..

Once inside the car I tried to find the courage to talk to her..

"Mom, I.. I just need to tell you.. you know.."

"Angy you can talk to me. What is it?"

"I am sorry about what I said.. Actually I am sorry for everything.. I know that saying I am sorry it doesn't change the words I said to you but I needed you to know that I am sorry.." she stayed quiet for a couple of seconds that seemed like half an hour..

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you were like that? What was the reason?"

"I had a lot in my mind. It was the relationship with Amy. I don't know. It was everything and nothing. And it wasn't your fault."

"You could always talk to us instead of being like that.. You are our child.."

"I know.. I know mom.."

"From now on just talk. Ok?"

"Yes, I promise.."

We parked at the school's parking lot and when I was ready to open the door my mom called me in..

"Your mother told me that you are going out with that friend of yours today" I thought that she wouldn't know.. Ok, that was it.. Officially I was dead.. "I want to meet her too.. So see you both later on. Have a good day at school"

Ok.. What just happened?

I don't know if I should be happy that my mom wanted to meet Brandy or actually being afraid of my mom meeting Brandy..

"Babe, babe.. Angy.. Earth to Angy"

"Hey.."

"I've been calling you for a couple of minutes.. Was it ok at the planet Angy?"

"Oh shut up.."

"Shut me up.." she said with that unique smirk of hers..

"I think I can.. You my dear are going to meet both my moms today" she looked at me like I was just telling her that to scare her or to joke but it was the truth and she was better believe it..

"What?"

"You heard me.. So prepare yourself" I said and started to walk inside the school.. When I turned back Brandy was still standing where I left her.. She was being dramatic.. "Are you coming today?" she needed three more minutes to realize that I was talking to her.. Yeah, she was in shock..

The day actually finished really fast for once.. Brandy was trying to persuade me to tell my moms that she wasn't feeling ok and maybe we could have our date some other day.. Yeah, she wasn't a badass at all.. And I think I liked her more today that any other day..

"Stop whining. Ok? You are coming at 5.30pm and you are going to talk with my mothers. So lets go.. You have to take me home"

"The way you are treating me.."

"You like it.. So lets go"

As the time was coming closer to the meet and greet with my moms I was starting to feel more nervous than this morning and I couldn't even think how Brandy was feeling.. Actually my mother didn't make any bad comment and the tik tok from our clock was driving me insane.. If anything I thought it was so loud.. At 5.28pm I heard the doorbell.. She was here..

"I am opening the door" I said while running to open first.. Both my moms were at the kitchen.. When I opened the door Brandy looked amazing.. She was wearing her black tight jeans, with her black converse, a long black tshirt with another white one underneath.. Her make up was simple and her long brown hair were down.. Amazing..

"Hello sexy" she said the sexy part while whispering..

"Hello to you back.."

"Angy let Brandy come inside.. Don't stand at the door" my mom Spencer said while she opened the door wider and greeted Brandy with that smile of hers that make my mother do anything for her.. "Hello Brandy, I am Spencer.."

"Hello Mrs Davies"

I could feel the uneasiness of Brandy.. I would be like that too if I was meeting any parents..

"And this one is my wife.." I tried to see how my mom would react but she gave her hand to her and introduced herself as well..

"I am Ashley"

"Hello Mrs Davies"

"I say we should shit. What do you say?" my mom Spencer said and I really needed to sit because my legs were trembling..

My mom did all the talk.. She was good to that.. She was a social worker after all so she knew what she was doing.. From the other hand my mother was looking Brandy from head to toes and she was being skeptical..

"So Brandy.. Where are you living?"

"To Belleview avenue"

"It's not one of the best neighborhoods there" I didn't know because whenever I was asking Brandy wasn't telling me exactly.. She was just saying close to you.. And it wasn't that close.. It was a half an hour drive to my home..

"No its not Mrs.."

"Angy told us that you were transferred from your other school. Why is that?" that was my mother.. yeah, they were the bad and the good cop..

"Ehm.. We moved here so.."

"Where were you living before?"

"Arizona"

"And do you like it here?"

"I grew up at Arizona. I am just new here. But it seems ok"

"Brandy.. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I was sitting there learning more about Brandy from my mothers than she was letting me know. And I couldn't do anything but listen to them talk.. After all Brandy was still a big mystery to me..

"One sister.. Older than me"

"How old?"

"She is twenty two"

"And is she living with your mom and dad?" once she said that I saw Brandy looking at the floor than my mother who was asking the questions..

"Actually moms.. I think we should go.. You don't want me to stay out all night right?"

"Yeah, I guess you should go girls.." My mother said getting up first and then my mom..

"Brandy, it was nice meeting you. You can give that to your parents.. I made it myself.."

"Thank you Mrs Davies. It was nice meeting you too.."

"Bye mom, bye mom.. See you later"

"Not later than 10pm. You have school tomorrow"

"Ok.. Now we are going. Bye.."

I knew Brandy for months now and I didn't know all these things that my mother managed to find out.. She had a sister that was older, she was living in Belleview and she was from Arizona..

"How was it?"

"It was ok.."

"Just ok? You survived from my mother. That's not ok.. That is perfect"

"I guess. So now. Our date"

"Are you telling me where you are taking me?"

"You will see.. I don't want to spoil your surprise"

While she was driving I recognized where we were going.. To that park we went that day we skipped class.. She parked her car close and she opened the back door taking out some things..

"Come on sexy.. You can close your mouth.. I can be romantic you know.." she was holding a basket and a blanket..

"Aha.. I am sorry.. This romantic you just surprises me.."

"If you continue looking at me like that you are not going to eat anything.."

"You wouldn't"

"Wanna find out?"

We sat there enjoying the sandwiches she made and drinking our cokes.. We enjoyed the beautiful weather and that we were alone.. While we were laying on the blanket she turned her face and looked at me..

"You know.. I liked you since the first day I met you"

"Eh?"

"You had something that was bringing me closer to you.. And I was being cocky just to hide the fact that I actually liked you.." she was laying on her back with her hands behind her head.. Not looking at me while she was saying those things to me..

"You like me?" I heard her laugh with that question.. I would laugh too..

"I think I just told you that.. But I understand.. I know you don't feel the same way.. I just wanted you to know.."

"And how you know that?"

"Because you still have feelings for your ex girlfriend"

Amy.. She chose to have a life while being with me.. It was my time to have a life without Amy.. And I actually liked Brandy.. Maybe not in love with her but I liked her.. So I did something I was thinking for days now.. I leaned closer to her and kissed her lips.. It felt so different.. I was kissing another girl who wasn't Amy.. And it felt strange but nice.. I looked at her and she had her eyes closed.. At first she didn't kiss me back right away but she followed me after some seconds.. When we ended the kiss she looked at me with those honey brown eyes and smiled.. I think I had the same smile with hers..

"So.. I should say.. speak for yourself.." I said and kiss her lips again..

We stayed there till the sun set and then we drove back home.. All the time I was seeing her looking at me and touching my hand.. This Brandy right now it was another Brandy.. She wasn't cocky, she wasn't flirty.. It was the real Brandy.. And I could see her..

Once we parked outside we both got out from the car.. She was leaning back to the door. She had her hands behind my back and I think she was waiting for me to kiss her again..

"I had a great time.."

"I did too.."

"You know.. I kissed you first.. So I think that this time its your turn.."

"Mmm.. You think?"

"Mmm.. I think.."

She was a little bit taller than me.. She leaned closer to me and caught my lips on a very hot and sensual kiss.. I was drowned to that kiss that I didn't want to let her go..

When I was saying goodbye to her and was ready to get inside I saw Amy standing there looking at me.. I didn't know what she was telling me with her eyes.. Disappointment, sadness, anger.. The way I was reading it though was that she was making me feel like I was cheating on her.. Although we weren't together anymore..


	10. Chapter 10

**ZoMo19: i feel the same for the girls.. At the end who knows? Maybe we will have the happy end you said..**

**TheQueen: of course i would meant to say sit.. lol.. spelling mistakes that i do because i write fast.. but i am glad it made you laugh.. Tell your spies to start spiing because i am unperdicable.. heheh**

**pankton: i am glad to know you are back on track.. :) i was thinking of having a pov from Brandy so for all of us to know who she is.. So next chapters i might have one..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Amy's POV**

I am finding myself trying to pick up the pieces that were broken. Trying to realize what happened.. Even after a month I still think about her, I am still waiting for her to come back, to say that what happened was a cruel joke. But you and me both know that relationships don't work that way.. And especially the break ups..

I missed the Davies house. I missed the atmosphere inside there. The calmness, the love and most important I missed the smiles.. All of them were inside my heart.. Ashley and Spencer were the parents I wish I had, Andrew was like a little brother and then it was her.. She was the one who was putting a smile on my face every day.. Not the fake smile I put for my friends..

A month and I was still in the middle of trying to forget and move forward.. But how can you move forward when your feet are not cooperating.. When your mind is trying to protect you but you heart is telling you to wait.. And here I was.. Like a lost soul waiting in the middle..

"Amy honey.. We are going out with the Williams today.. Wear something nice.. Edward is going to be there as well"

I had my own problems to deal with but my mother was living in a different universe.. She was all about Edward this, Edward that, Edward likes you.. I was close sometimes to tell her everything, tell her that it was a lost call.. I was close to tell her 'marry him if you like him so much'.. But I was a coward.. I was scared.. I wasn't ready..

"I can't come. I am sorry. I have a late class today"

"What kind of class? You never have one on Thursdays"

"It's practice and we need to go. I don't know what time we will finish"

"But we have reservations.. What am I going to tell them?"

"That I have class. Don't count on me.. Now I am off to go. Bye mom"

Before she says anything else I opened the door and got out.. I didn't have class.. I was suppose to come home early today.. But I didn't want to go out with them.. I didn't want to see my mother trying to marry me with someone I didn't want to..

When I arrived at the university Jasmine was waiting for me at the parking lot like every day.. Her and Tina were back together at last.. But Tina didn't want to be around me.. I guess she thought that something went on with me and Jasmine..

"Hey you.. You are late" she looked at me and then at her watch "1 minute and 40 seconds.. You know I don't like people who are late"

"Oh shut it Jasmine.. I am not late.. Now lets go inside"

Jasmine was the friend I could count on.. She was the friend I cried on her shoulder more than one nights and she was the optimistic friend that sometimes pisses you off with all the positive emotions.. She believed that Angy would come back to me.. Positive thinking.. Yeah..

"Ok, now tell me why you were late"

"Oh my God Jasmine.. I wasn't late. One minute and fourty seconds its not late. Ok? Maybe your watch is going forward or something"

"Whatever"

"Don't you have a girlfriend to tease and piss off?"

"When I can tease and piss you off why walk at least fifteen minutes to where she is? I am bored.." she said like she was five years old.. Yeah Jasmine could be cute, sexy, badass, sweet.. All in one.. But don't tell her she is cute because she is going to destroy you..

"Go hang out with Tina then.. You can make out under a tree or something"

"Yes, that is a solution. But no. Tell me something else"

"Go at the library to read for our test?"

"Eww… You are so lame.. Of course not"

"I don't know Jasmine.. Do whatever you like"

"Wanna go for a coffee?"

"And that is less boring why?"

"Oh shut up.. Get up. We are going for coffee" also trying to say no to her.. It doesn't work..

We loved Starbacks. And it was perfect that we had one not far away from the campus.. We had a specific place we were sitting and usually there was no one sitting there..

"Two grande frappuccinos chocolate cream"

We waited for our frappuccinos and then we got to our table.. It kind of reminded me FRIENDS and their table.. No one was sitting there ever..

"Ok, miss pretty face.. Tell me everything"

"Tell you what Jasmine?"

"Did you see her? Did you text her? Did you go from her house? You know, all the lovely stuff"

"No, no, no and are you crazy?"

"Crazy? Not the right word honey.. I am just normal.. I would fight for what I want.. You let her go.. Without even saying anything.. And for God shake you are supposed to be the grown up. You are older than her and you let her do what she wanted.."

"And what I was supposed to do oh wise one?"

"I told you many many times to fight. To show her you wanted this. You told me she was insecure about your relationship.. By letting her go you showed her you didn't want her.."

"You know its not true.."

"I know it. Does she? Did you tell her? Lets see.. I believe the answer is no honey.. You didn't.. So she doesn't know.. Why on earth I am still saying those things to you.. After the first week you should have been outside her house"

"You don't know Angy.."

"Oh really now.. Angy is sixteen Amy. Sixteen.. We have been in her age and we know.. She wanted you to fight.. So stop being stupid and do something about it. Do you love her?"

"I do. I never stopped"

"Then move your skinny white ass and fight for what you want. You want her.. Go for it.."

"Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because I am puss over, and you can't say no to me.. Also I am extremely beautiful"

"And extremely so full of yourself. Poor Tina.."

"She loves every bit of it.. So what are you going to do?"

"I think I am going to the Davies house.."

"That's the spirit. Find her, talk to her, and show her that you are willing to fight.. The question is why I am friends with you.."

"Because I am clever and I am helping you cheat from me on our tests"

"Mmm.. Maybe.. Now lets go.. We have three more classes and now I am bored and pissed.. I might find Tina for that make out under the tree"

She was crazy but I wouldn't change a thing about her.. And I knew she had a good heart.. That's why I was friends with her..

Our last class was finished at 6.30pm.. It was suppose to finish earlier but inside I was wishing for the class to finish even more later.. That way I wouldn't have to go at the Davies..

"I want details once you are home.. Got it?"

"It's a good thing you are not taking there as well.."

"Don't put ideas in my mind.. Now go.. I trust you that you will knock that door.."

"Talk to you later.."

"Good luck"

Was I really ready to go there? Not. Was I really ready to see her again.. Yes.. And for only that, the steps I was making to my car were lighter..

When I got inside the car I turned on the radio and put it to a radio station.. I always was driving listening to music.. Song after song and I was outside her house.. Once I parked I stayed inside for a couple of minutes.. I wasn't raised to go uninvited to someone's house but they always told me that I didn't need a special invitation.. I took a big breath and got out from the car..

I knocked the door and I thought my heart would break.. Usually she was the one who was opening the door but I was surprised to see Andrew..

"Amy.. hey" he said and hugged me.. I kissed his forehead and hugged him as well.. Now I realized how much I missed him.. "Moms, moms.." he said and I heard Ashley's voice from the background..

"Andrew what's with the yelling?" and I saw her holding a towel in her hands.. "Amy?" she said and hugged me as well like her son did seconds ago..

"Hello Mrs Ashley.. I am sorry I came here uninvited.. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I should say hi"

"Ash.. Who is it?" Spencer said coming from the kitchen.. "Amy? Oh my God.. Come inside.. It's so good to see you.."

They were the mothers of my ex girlfriend.. But they were making me feel like I was still a member of this family.. I could see how happy they were to see me and I was happy to see them as well..

"Where have you been? Why you didn't call?"

"I thought it wouldn't be appropriate after everything.. You know"

"Amy.. We love you like our daughter.. Don't ever think any less of that.. Ok?"

"Thank you.. Both of you.. It means so much to me.."

We were there talking for at least an hour and Amy was nowhere to be found.. I was looking at the stairs just in case she was inside her room and maybe she would come down.. But an hour and she wasn't.. And I couldn't even ask.. So I continued talking about college, Andrew brought me down his essay to see how good he was in history and the time was going by so easily that when I watched my clock it was already nine.. I was suppose to have a late class, that what's what I said to my mother.. I don't know if I felt sad that Amy wasn't here or not.. If she was what could I say.. From where I would start..

"I am sorry but I have to go.. My mother is waiting for me to come home.. It was so good to see you all.."

"Amy, you can come here whenever you like.. Our house is open to you.." Ashley said and gave me a hug with Spencer following..

"It was good to see you.. Don't be a stranger.."

"I won't.."

"Amy, when will you come here again?"

"I don't know Andrew. I will try my best to come soon.. How's that sound?"

"Don't wait a month though. Ok?" I smiled and kissed his forehead one more..

"Goodnight.. Thank you very everything.."

"Be careful driving.. Ok?"

"I will.. Goodnight"

I opened the door searching in my bag for my car keys.. When I found them I came face to face with whom I was searching for the last couple of hours.. She was there, holding another girl, kissing another girl that it wasn't me.. Although she had her back to me and couldn't see me I stayed where I was.. My heart was breaking even more looking at her.. When she finally let go of the girl I heard her say 'it was beautiful tonight Brandy'.. That name.. That girl..

She turned her back and now we were looking at each other.. She had this surprise look on her face.. And she stayed where she was.. Not moving forward.. Not making any step to come closer to me..

At the end Jasmine was right.. I should have fought for her.. But clearly she didn't fight for me either.. She let me go easily and instead she moved forward while I was still waiting for her.. Did I want for her to be happy? Yes, I did.. I wanted to be the one to make her happy.. But clearly she wasn't.. Now I could finally let her go..

I made every possible step to come closer to her and when I was inches apart of her face I stroked her beautiful auburn hair and touched her cheek.. Her eyes were watering.. She was about to cry but I wouldn't stay to see her do that.. I couldn't.. I kissed her forehead letting my lips touch her skin for more than five seconds and tried to hold back my own tears..

I didn't say anything.. I walked away.. I didn't look back.. I heard her calling my name though.. I didn't turn back.. Instead I got inside my car and started the engine.. First thing I did was to open the radio..

'_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life__'_

I couldn't listen to this song.. It was on of her favorites.. And it reminded me of her.. I changed station right away when I recognised the voice.. I didn't know the song but from the first lyrics it touched my heart.. It was how I was feeling right now.. And it couldn't sum up better the feelings I had inside..

'_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,_

_That for me, it isn't over._

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best for you too._

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah._

_You'd know how the time flies._

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives._

_We were born and raised in a summery haze._

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days._

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares._

_Regret's and mistakes they're memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best for you too._

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Songs that were used to this chapter is 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol and of course my favorite 'Someone like you' by Adele..**

**Reviews are always welcome**_  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Just want to tell you all that i will probably finish this story soon.. I was thinking maybe 15 chapters..**

**TheQueen: I am glad you came prepared.. But are you prepared for this one here today? hehehe.. i love chasing cars.. It's one of my favorites and i loved it in Greys Anatomy**

**ZoMo19: thank you very much.. Jasmine is a nice character and i think that whenever Amy is around so will be Jasmine..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Angy's POV**

Looking at her outside my house made me stay on my ground.. I couldn't make any further steps towards her.. I couldn't believe she was there.. And she was beautiful as always..

What could I say when she came close to me? When she touched my cheek and kissed me? I realized I was crying.. But why really? It was me that walked away.. Wasn't it i that said we should break up? Still though.. Looking at her walking away from me while I was calling her name, asking for her to look at me, was hurting like hell..

I don't know what she have seen but from the look of her face I am sure she saw me and Brandy kissing.. I didn't want for her to find like that.. I wasn't even ready to tell my moms.. Why she was here after a month? Why now? And why I am feel my heart breaking?

"Angy, hey honey.. How was your evening?"

"What Amy was doing here?"

"She came to say hi.. Did you see her?" my mother Ashley asked me.. She always liked Amy.. Both my moms liked her..

"We.. saw each other outside.." I said and sat on the couch next to my mom..

"Did you talk?" I shook my head no.. Inside I wanted for her to say something but she didn't.. Again in my mind I had her walking away from me..

"I am going to go up to my room.. Ok? See you both in the morning.. Goodnight"

"Goodnight sweetheart.."

Up to my room I should have thinking of the beautiful evening I had with Brandy, instead though I was thinking of Amy.. When I looked at my phone I had a text from Brandy telling me she had a great time with me.. She didn't see Amy waiting outside.. She didn't know her though.. Why now? Why when I thought it was over between us? Why she was outside? Why should I have felt her lips on my skin?

When I fell asleep it was already 3am in the morning.. All night I was thinking and listening to music.. Thinking of her.. And I shouldn't because she was moving with her life and I should do the same as well.. But I wanted to explain.. What if in her mind she thought I was cheating behind her back? Grrrr.. damn emotions..

Needless to say that next morning I woke up and I was like a zombie.. I had dark circles underneath my eyes and I would rather sleep for a day.. That way I wouldn't think..

"Goodmorning honey.."

"Hey mom"

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing.." I said and let my head touch the table.. Yeah, like it was nothing and like mom wouldn't know..

"Obviously it's something.. What's wrong sweetheart?" she said and started rubbing back..

"I am a mess mom.. I don't know what to do.. I think of something and then I think of something else.. I don't know what I want.."

"I see.. And that's has to do with Amy?" I didn't answer her back.. I just let my head touch the table again..

"Goodmorning girls.. What's wrong?" my mother Ashley asked my mom..

"Teen problems.."

"I see.. If you want to talk you know you can talk to us.."

"Since I broke up with Amy would it be ok if I went to her university to talk to her?"

"Why you want to talk to her in first place honey?"

"I just.. I don't know.. I just want to talk to her.."

"What do you think Spence?" my moms were able to talk with their eyes.. So I know that right now they were talking with their eyes while I was thinking if they said ok what I would say to her..

"I am going to come and pick you up from school"

"Amy finishes her classes early today.. Remember?"

"I don't think you should miss a class.."

"Oh come on mom.. Only this time.. Please.."

"Spence?"

"Ash?" and they did it again..

"Ok. I am going to call your principal.. What's your last class?"

"Art.. It's not even that important.. Please?"

"I still don't know if you should.."

"I promise to you that this is the last last last time.."

"Ok" they both said at the same time..

"Thank you.. Now can we please go?" I said and grab my bag from next to me.. I still didn't know what I would say to her.. I didn't even know why I wanted to explain but when something gets inside my head I can't take it out.. I want something I am going to get it..

The only problem though was Brandy who was waiting for me at the parking lot. Yeah, I texted her this morning telling her that my mom would bring me at school.. I was between two people.. Someone I couldn't forget and someone I wanted to know.. Someone I started to like.. And then the adults say we don't have problems.. We do have, they are just different kind..

"Hello, Mrs Davies"

"Hi, Brandy.."

"Bye mom.. See you later.."

"Ok honey.. Have a nice day. Both of you"

"Thanks"

I looked at Brandy who looked at me like she was expecting something from me.. Yes, we were both open to our school. They knew who we were but kiss her here? I couldn't..

"How was your night?"

"It was ok.."

"Just ok?"

"I was just tired.. That's all"

"It was beautiful yesterday.."

"It was yeah.." I don't know why I was feeling awkward around her.. I never was before..

"Is it something wrong? You seem kind of different.."

"I am ok.." I said and put a smile on my face "Just tired.. Let's go to our class"

"Ok"

The day couldn't go any slower today.. Usually Fridays were going so fast but not today..

"You sure act differently today.."

"Eh?"

"You are not even here.. Do you regret the kiss you gave me yesterday?"

"No. But.. I don't know Brandy.. Yeah, probably I am not myself today.."

"Ok"

"I am going to leave.. My mom will come to pick me up in a few.."

"Why? Is it something wrong?"

"No. I just need to go and see someone"

"See someone.. Ok.. Since everything it's ok.. We'll talk later"

"Yes, we will.. Bye.."

Outside my mom was waiting for me.. To tell you the truth I would rather take the bus than have my mom there waiting for me but since they said ok then it didn't matter.. Inside the car my mom asked me about what happened yesterday between me and Brandy.. I told her pretty much everything.. And when I say everything, I mean everything.. Even what happened outside with Amy..

"Now, I understand why you want to talk with her.. But you are not together anymore.. So help me understand the need you have to explain to her why you were kissing someone else"

"I don't have an answer mom.."

"You hurt her by breaking up with her. She saw you kissing someone else.. Don't you think that you shouldn't go there and explain something that actually can not be explained?"

"All I know is that I want to.. That's all.."

"What are your feelings towards Brandy?"

"I like her.. I do.. It's nice to have her around.. But.."

"But you heart tells you something else?"

"Something like that"

"Why you broke it off with Amy again? Because you never explained why"

What was my reason really? Her talking with a girl? Or her wanting to wait? Her respecting of me? Why was I so stupid?

"Here we are.."

"I am going there mom.. Can you please stay here?"

"I'll be here.. Go.."

"Thanks.. For everything.."

"I am your mom.. Now go"

I walked to the same place where I saw her the first time with that girl.. But this time I wasn't looking from afar.. I was there waiting to see her coming from the campus.. And I saw her walking to the gate, when a girl, the same girl i saw her with the first time, came from behind and hugged her.. I was boiling inside but this time I wouldn't leave.. I stayed where I was till we were face to face..

"Angy? What are you doing here?"

"Angy? This is her?" the girl who was hugging her earlier asked while she was looking at me from my head to my toes..

"I am waiting for you.. What it seems I am doing here?"

"Mmm.. feisty.. I like.." the girl said again and if she wouldn't shut up I would hit her..

"Will you just shut up?"

"Angy.. What are you doing here? I am asking you again"

"I came to talk to you.."

"Why?"

"Yeah, why little one?"

"If you don't tell her to shut up I am going to hurt her really bad.."

"Jasmine, please. Can you leave us?"

"I don't know.. She seems dangerous.. What if she hurts you? And then what am I going to do without my boo?" Jasmine.. The thing had name.. And she was caressing Amy's arm..

"Your boo? Jasmine get serious please.. Go find Tina or whatever.. Ok? Talk to you later.."

"Whatever you say.." she came closer to me like she wanted to say something to me but instead she looked back to Amy..

"I like her.. Now I know why.. Talk to you later.."

And while she was leaving us Amy stood there looking at me.. And it was my time to speak..

"I want to explain.. Yesterday you didn't turn back when I was calling your name"

"Why? Why you want to explain? There is no reason.. We broke up.." she said and she started to walk to where her car I suppose was..

"You know what? I came here to say I am sorry but obviously I was wrong.. You moved on with your life and with that thing"

"Jasmine? What are you saying?"

"I saw you.."

"You saw what?"

"A month ago.. I saw how you had the lovely eyes for her" while we were talking students were going to their cars and I was yelling..

"Can you please keep it low? Come with me" she took my hand and while I was pissed right now her hand on mine felt so perfect.. We got inside her car and stayed there till she started talking again..

"What's wrong with you? What lovely eyes? A month ago? Jasmine is my best friend.. She is in a relationship close to a year now.."

"You are lying"

"Why lie?"

"I saw you.."

"What did you see? Did you see me kissing her? Did you see me doing something that showed I was with her? No one knows about me in college Angy.. Jasmine is the only one who knows about me.."

"You are lying.."

"I am not.. I don't know what you think you saw but it wasn't what you think.."

"And why she said what she said minutes ago?"

"She knows about you.. About us.. I told her everything.. So she was being protective.."

"She knows? You told her?"

"Yes, I did.. Now tell me what are you doing here"

I was so so stupid.. So stupid.. All this time I thought.. I thought that she.. I am so fucked up..

**Brandy's POV**

"Brad, is that you?"

"Yeah, I am home.."

"I made your favorite.."

"Thanks sis.."

This was my life.. Living in a one room apartment where my sister was sleeping on a couch and I was sleeping inside the room.. Now we were ok.. It was only me and her.. But before everything, we weren't ok..

I grew up in Arizona.. I am from a small village.. A country girl for those who live in big cities.. My family.. Well my family consisted of my sister, me and my parents.. All started when I was ten years old.. Up until then my family was like any other.. Happy faces, presents under the tree.. Just a normal family..

When I was ten my dad lost his job and because my mom didn't work we lost the only income we had.. Then all started to go down.. My dad was coming home drunk from alcohol.. He was yelling at my mom, he was yelling at us.. He started to become a different person.. Day by day the memories I had from him started to fade.. First year was only yelling.. Second year he started to hit mom and then us if we said anything.. Till the last year that everything happened..

With my sister we have six years age difference.. She always protected me.. Like she always said I was her little sister.. And I was glad to have a sister like her.. Even when she finished high school she didn't go to college.. She stayed there working to support us.. She was working while she was in high school as well.. And one night changed everything..

I was thirteen and Ali was nineteen.. The situation in our home was becoming worst and worst.. My father was being more violent day after day.. My mom was afraid to do anything.. And my father threaten us that if we said anything to anyone he would kill us..

I was at home with mom while Ali was at work.. My father was who knows where drinking his problems away, as he used to say.. I remember till now my mom's face.. She had a black eye because of my dad's last night's drinking habbits.. While we were sitting watching tv he came inside with a beer in his hand and he closed the door so hard that I thought he broke it.. He looked at us and I tried to remember when I saw him sober last time.. He came infront of my mom and took her from her hair yelling at her that she was a whore and like a whore she should do her job.. My mom was screaming while he was hitting at her.. He never forced himself before on her and that was different.. I called Ali right away to tell her what was going on and I tried to help my mom.. When I got inside the room I saw something I didn't want to see and it still hunts me.. My father was forcing himself to my mom while he had his hand on my mom's mouth.. In my mind that was called rape.. And I couldn't stay there looking at him act like this anymore.. I got inside the room and jumped on his back, hitting him with every strength I had but he was taller and of course stronger than me.. And his words still echo in my mind..

'_You little bitch.. You want some too? You could ask..'_

He came on to me.. While his pants were still down.. I was scared.. I couldn't believe why this was happening to us.. Why my father.. Why? While he was ready to force himself on me as well I heard my mom screaming, doing anything possible to stop him.. He pushed her back and tried to touch me.. I felt so disgusted by all this.. I felt scared.. Violated.. And then I heard her for the first time after years. She sounded so confident..

'_Get away from her right now you beast..'_

He turned his face and then I was able to see her as well.. She had a gun on her hands.. A gun that was his.. I expected her to be scared.. But I could see that she was determined..

'_What are you going to do? Shoot me? You don't have the guts'_

'_Get away from her..'_

'_Shoot me.. You can't.. You were always like that.. You are nothing.. A piece of shit'_

And then I heard the bam.. And my father was laying on the ground with blood coming from his head.. She shot him on his head.. I don't remember how but I was in Ali's arms. When did she came back I still don't remember.. That night changed everything.. My mother killed my father.. In a way she free us all.. She committed the crime and they put her in jail.. Although she killed him and she should stay in prison for years the judges considering the situation and why she did what she did they sentenced her to 15 years in prison.. She stayed in Arizona's prison for two years when they moved her for showing good character to the prison of Colorado.. And that is why we are here.. With my sister being my legal guardian, trying to support us.. Being a mother to me.. Helping me forget.. But how could I really after everything that happened..

Sometimes you see someone act to a certain way but you don't know their background.. But from the other hand you can't go out there and tell everyone your life and what happened.. Because my life wasn't magical made.. It had tears, pain and death..

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Reviews are always welcome**


	12. Chapter 12

**TheQueen: you fired your spies eh? i told you they weren't helpful enough.. And be prepared.. you won't know what will happen..**

**ZoMo19: i think you were right to everything you said.. i have it all planned in my head right now.. So everyone is going to be happy.. :)**

**K: eipes oti dn itheles thank you alla... thank you for your reviews.. an kai itan anonumes..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Amy's POV**

Seeing her outside my university was unexpected and she got me surprised.. I didn't believe that I would see her again nor that she would talk to me, even more coming here apologizing for the previous day..

When I saw her from afar waiting for me I didn't know if I should leave or actually stay.. I didn't say anything to Jasmine who would acting like a teenager and she was jumping all over me.. If she was five I would say she had a lot of sugar but she wasn't and I knew what she had if you know what I mean..

Once I walked out the gate she turned and looked at me and she had a surprised look as well..

"Angy? What are you doing here?"

"Angy? This is her?" Jasmine said.. she already knew about me and Angy.. Our story, what happened.. She have seen pictures of her as well..

"I am waiting for you.. What it seems I am doing here?" and she was pissed, or annoying I would say.. Why was she really.. Jasmine couldn't shut her mouth though and had to speak again and be herself.. The interaction between them was funny.. Both Jasmine and Angy had the same strong character.. What they wanted they could have it..

"I like her.. Now I know why.. Talk to you later.." and with that I think she was saved because I really believed that Angy would hit her.. I saw the passion I loved in those blue eyes..

"I want to explain.. Yesterday you didn't turn back when I was calling your name"

"Why? Why you want to explain? There is no reason.. We broke up.."

"You know what? I came here to say I am sorry but obviously I was wrong.. You moved on with your life and with that thing" sorry? What did she just say? Because i don't think i listened very carefully.. I was the one who moved on?

"Jasmine? What are you saying?"

"I saw you.."

"You saw what?"

"A month ago.. I saw how you had the lovely eyes for her" I tried to remember what she was telling me.. When did she see me with Jasmine? A month ago was when she started to act differently and a month ago was when Jasmine was trying to make Tina jealous.. I think I knew what she was saying..

"Can you please keep it low? Come with me" no one here knew about me.. Only Jasmine.. So I had a pissed off Angy yelling at me infront of everyone.. I took her hand and we got to my car because there we could have the talk.. And this time I wanted her to explain everything to me.. I wouldn't walk away..

"What's wrong with you? What lovely eyes? A month ago? Jasmine is my best friend.. She is in a relationship close to a year now.."

"You are lying"

"Why lie?"

"I saw you.."

"What did you see? Did you see me kissing her? Did you see me doing something that showed I was with her? No one knows about me in college Angy.. Jasmine is the only one who knows about me.."

"You are lying.."

"I am not.. I don't know what you think you saw but it wasn't what you think.."

"And why she said what she said minutes ago?"

"She knows about you.. About us.. I told her everything.. So she was being protective.."

"She knows? You told her?" when I told her that Jasmine knew her face soften.. All this time our fights were because we were hiding. Because no one of my friends knew so I couldn't go out and introduce her to them..

"Yes, I did.. Now tell me what are you doing here" she turned her face to the window and didn't look at me.. I think I knew why she was here and I was trying to prepare myself to listen to what she had to say..

"Yesterday.. what you saw with me and.."

"Brandy"

"How you knew?"

"I heard you.."

"I.. it was the first time.. I didn't break up because of her.. I wasn't cheating.. That's what I wanted you to know.."

"You didn't have to.."

"Amy.. I.. I am so fucked up.." she was being true.. I knew her.. But what happened to my girl? The one who I loved since the first moment I saw her? This is one was trying to figure out what she wanted.. She was trying to figure out everything..

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because.. I don't know.. You missed so much.."

"I missed so much because you cut me out from your life.."

"That day that I saw you with that girl I was pissed.. I was told that you were cheating on me, that since you were a college student you were having a life.. So actually seeing you with her I thought that.."

"You thought.. You never asked.. And who told you these kind of things? And whoever that was did you think that they might didn't want you to be with me?"

"I am sorry.. I do love you.. I never stopped actually.. This month was awful for me.. I broke my family.. My mothers didn't talk because of me and how I was acting.." and she started to cry.. What happened in that month that were not together.. And I am sure that the person who told her all that was Brandy.. I always believed that the girl wanted Angy.. And now she had her…

"Obviously you stopped.. Because you moved on.."

"We are not together.. I kissed her yes, we were out yes.. But I don't think I can be with her.. I am not going to lie to you.. Brandy is interesting, she is out, she is my age but she is not you.. And now that I know that you weren't with this girl.." she came closer to me ready to kiss me.. I wanted so much to kiss her but the fact that she though that way about me hurt me..

"Stop.."

"Why?"

"Because first you kissed someone else not even a day ago and secondly you believed someone who told you lies than actually coming to find me, talk to me and tell me what you thought.. I thought you knew me better than that.. I never did something for you to doubt me.."

"Amy.."

"No Amy me.. I don't know why you were acting like that.. You thought I was hiding you, that I was cheating on you, and god knows what else.. In my mind this is not called love Angy.. _I_ love you.. That means that I care about you not to be your first while you are still a minor.. Not to take you out on a date when I want to kiss you but I can't because you are sixteen and I am twenty.. Love.. meaning I want to protect you.. Don't you think that I wasn't thinking of you with kids of your age? But I never thought anything bad of you.."

"I don't know what to say.."

"I don't know either.. Maybe it's for the best.. Go out there and find what you are looking for.."

"But I want you.. Amy.. I know I want you.. Yesterday that I kissed her it wasn't the same.."

"Angy.. Please.. You are making it harder than already is.."

"Amy?"

"Please go.." she stayed in the car for a couple of seconds and then opened the door and closed it really hard. Was I sure for what I was doing? Maybe not.. But she needed to understand..

I stayed there, thinking.. Have I done the right thing? Should I have said 'everything its ok. Let's start again?' Questions like that.. Who I was hurting in the process?

**Angy's POV**

When I got inside my mom's car I was crying.. I didn't believe what Amy said to me.. I know I was the one who broke up with her but I was feeling that she broke up with me right now although we weren't even together.. And Brandy.. What about Brandy.. I kissed her while I still had feeling for Amy even before she told me that she wasn't cheating on me as I thought she was..

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong. Everything."

"What about Amy?" I let out a sarcastic laugh and looked at my mom "Amy, well Amy, turned me down.. And she was right.. I would do the same if I was in her shoes. But can we really not discuss it please? I don't feel like talking about that"

"It's ok. I understand.. Let's go home"

It was everything my fault.. I replayed in my mind what Amy told me.. I assumed she was cheating.. I believed someone else talking about my girlfriend when I should be the one who would have never doubt her.. Now I was hurting and it was because of me and only me..

When we came back home Brandy was outside waiting.. I didn't know what she was doing here.. She didn't tell me she would come over my house..

"Hello, Mrs Davies"

"Call me Spencer.. I am not that old"

"Well, I can't.. You are older than me.. So, I would like to continue calling you Mrs Davies if you don't mind"

"Ok. I am leaving you two.. Nice to see you again Brandy"

"You too"

"Hey"

"Hello to you too"

"I am sorry for coming from here I just wanted to give you your book.. You forgot it inside my car the other day"

"Oh, thanks"

"Would you mind if we went somewhere?"

"I don't know.."

"Just for a ride.."

"Ok, let me tell my mom and I'll find you at the car"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Reviews are always welcome**


	13. Chapter 13

**We are close to the end of this story..**

**ZoMo19: well first let me tell you are very welcome.. thank you for your reviews.. secondly about your review.. Everything is planned in my head, yeah.. There are only two chapter left and then we will see what is going to happen to all the characters of this story.. :)**

**TheQueen: i think you are right.. What good your spied would do? They would spoil the story..let's see what is going to happen eh? i told you i am unpredictable..**

**k: things are getting very interesting indeed.. two chapters left and who knows what is going to happen?**

**OriginalSoundtrack: she is only 16.. who wasn't at that age? now she sees where she did wrong though** **and she tries..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Angy's POV**

Sometimes you don't know how life can turn up.. You wake up in the morning, you start getting ready and during the day something good or something bad can happen.. For me that something bad already happened.. I lost Amy for good.. The person I loved so much and I was so stubborn to at least give her the chance to explain..

Brandy was nice.. She was becoming very fast someone I cared about.. When I kissed her it didn't feel the same.. I still remember my first kiss with Amy.. It was that night that my moms found us in a no compromising position.. I didn't want to let Brandy believe that we could be something more.. I think that after so long I was starting to know what I wanted.. I was starting to realize what I did and who I hurt in the process.. I really didn't want to hurt any more people on my way.. And especially Brandy..

"So, is everything alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you left school early.. And you were with your mom.. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it is.. I just needed to see Amy"

"Your ex Amy?"

"Yes" she didn't say anything else after that.. Instead she stayed quiet.. Brandy was the one who had a smart answer to give you back.. I tried to read her face but I couldn't.. Brandy could easily hide her emotions..

"I want to take you somewhere.."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see"

We drove for more than an hour to I don't know where.. Soon enough we were outside a place that looked like a prison.. Why we were here I don't know..

"Brandy, why are we here?"

"This is a woman prison.. This is where my mom is being held for killing my father.." I didn't know what to say.. Her mom? Did she really kill her father? I knew that something was really messed up with her life but I didn't expect that..

"I brought you here to know who I am.. What happened in my life.. My sister is my legal guardian now.. I have only her.. We moved from Arizona because they moved my mom here.. She will probably be out in ten years.." I wanted to ask why she was here but she answered my question without me asking it..

"She killed him to save me.. She is not a bad person.." I touched her hand for comfort the most.. I didn't know what to say.. Sometimes I believe that words are not needed in situations like this..

"I just wanted you to know.. Because I care about you.. You are my friend.. And I know we can't be anything else.."

"Brandy.."

"No, just let me finish.. I knew since we kissed.. Or since you kissed me.. It didn't feel right.. I like you.. I do, but I just didn't feel it either.. And your heart will always be with Amy"

"She doesn't want me though.."

"I regret one thing.. That I said those things to you about her.. She seemed nice"

"How you know?"

"I saw her outside your door yesterday you know.. I remembered her from a photo you showed me once"

"She won't forgive me.."

"Well.. you have me.. I'll help you.. Don't worry. So, friends?"

"I thought we were friends already" I said and smiled at her.. I don't know but I felt lighter.. I didn't know how she would react but I was glad that she took it better than I thought she would..

"Want to come from my home? I told my sister about you and she wants to meet you.."

"I would like that.. And thanks.."

"About what?"

"For telling me about your mom.. For being a friend"

"You just make it easy to open myself to you.. I think you got that from your mom"

"Which one?"

"Hahaha.. I think you have something in you from both.."

"I think you are right"

The time was close to six and we were going to Brandy's home in that bad neighborhood.. I never came here before.. I really didn't have any reason to actually.. There were bars everywhere with men on their bikes.. Well, my neighborhood seemed like a paradise..

"I know it's bad, but Ali can't really pay for something better right now.. We need a roof and food.."

"It's ok.. Just be careful when you are here.."

"I don't go out by my own"

"And you shouldn't.."

"We are here"

It was an old apartment block.. In the next apartments were people sitting on their steps looking at us.. I got goosebumps only by looking at them..

"Ali, we are here.. I brought company with me.."

Ali was a normal twenty two year old.. Only that she looked a little bit older for her age.. Considering what happened to their life I could understand.. She was a brunette with hazel eyes.. She seemed nice..

"This is Angy I was telling you about"

"Oh, this is the girl.. Glad to meet you Angy.. Brandy is talking about you 24/7"

"I don't.."

"Yeah, sorry.. She sleeps at some point.. So she talks about you 17/7"

"It is nice to meet you too Ali"

"Sit.. I cooked burgers.. This one here doesn't eat so I have to chase her around"

"Aaaaali.. I am not five"

"That I already know, because if you were I would spank you.. Angy tell her to eat.. She doesn't"

"Brandy.. Why are you not eating?"

"Shut it.. Both of you"

Before I sit I called my mothers telling them where I was and that I would eat here.. After that Brandy would bring me home.. The good thing was that I didn't have school the next day so I didn't have to be home very very early.. Although I still had a curfew.. 'no later than 11pm'.. That's what mama Ashley said..

Ali was a funny person.. She seemed more open than Brandy but I could understand why.. Brandy saw a lot in her younger age..

Both of them were fun to see.. Ali was teasing her little sister a lot and actually their small apartment seemed so big because of how much they cared for each other.. Ali wanted to study at some point to become a social worker and I told her that my mom could help because she was one too.. And a good one.. Not that it was my mom but she was good..

It was close to 9.30pm when Ali suggested that we should go because she didn't want for Brandy to be outside late..

"Thank you so much for dinner and it was very nice meeting you Ali"

"Not a problem.. Nuestra casa es su casa.."

"You speak Spanish?"

"What I remember from high school.. So I expect to see you again.. Now both of you be careful on the road.. Ok?"

"Yes, mother.." Brandy said with a smile..

When we got inside the car the same men from earlier where sitting on the same steps.. Like they were living on those steps.. We got inside the car and drove to my home that was half an hour away..

I had a good time with Ali and Brandy and I was planning to visit them again.. I couldn't wait to tell my mom about Ali.. Maybe she could help her and that would be awesome..

"I think I have a cd next to you of Thirty Seconds to Mars. Can you find it?" I checked all her cds but that cd was not here..

"No, its not here.. Maybe it's inside the cd player.. Did you check?"

"No, its not.. I have another cd inside.. I am going to check my side"

While Brandy was trying to find the cd I took my seatbelt off and was looking behind just in case she had it there.. She had a lot of things but not the cd we were both looking for..

"Brandy is not here.. Maybe you.."

"God.."

**Ashley's POV**

"Spence, its 11.15pm and Angy is not back yet.. Why don't you call her again?"

"I did baby.. She is not picking it up"

"I am starting to get worry"

"Me too.. I am going to call again.."

While Spencer was calling Angy my phone rang and it was an unknown number I didn't know.. I picked it up though just in case it was Angy and was calling me from Brandy's phone..

"Hello?"

"Is this Mrs Davies?"

"Yes, it's Ashley Davies"

"I am calling you from Denver Memorial Hospital. Angelina Davies is your daughter?" when I heard hospital I needed to sit..

"Yes, she is my daughter"

"Your daughter mrs came an hour ago into our hospital.. She is in the ER and her friend that was with her is being treated now that we are talking.." last thing I remember was _'your daughter is in the hospital'_.. Spencer was the one who took the phone from me to ask any more information..

"Ash.. Ash get up.. Lets go.. Lets go" its like my feet couldn't faction.. "Ash put it together.. Our daughter needs us.."

I don't know how I got inside the car.. Of course Spencer was the one to drive because I couldn't.. My hands were trembling.. We were at the hospital in no time because Spencer was driving like crazy..

"Hello, my name is Spencer Carlin-Davies. My daughter was brought here an hour ago. Angelina Davies"

"Yes, come with me Mrs"

I was following Spencer like I was lost. In my mind I had Angy.. What happened.. How was she?

"Your daughter is in the ER right now.. I can't tell you more to that. You have to wait for the doctors to tell you more.." I saw a girl coming closer to us and she seemed so scared like we were..

"I am sorry.. Are you Angy's moms?"

"Yes.."

"I am Brandy's sister.. Ali.." a scared twenty two girl said.. She was like a walking ghost on earth with flesh and blood.. I am sure I looked the same as well…

"What happened?"

"A drunk driver they said.. They had a car accident"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Reviews are always welcome**


	14. Chapter 14

**Although i am going to say my thank yous tomorrow because tomorrow it will be the last chapter, today i want to say thank you for loving this story although it wasn't SON related.. thank you all for reading and reviewing.. it means a lot :)**

**ZoMo19: i am really glad you enjoy this story.. i hope you like this chapter as well.. and lets see how the girls are..**

**OriginalSoundtrack: brandy had her own problems that unfortunately couldn't forget.. now she is a better person as you said.. i didn't want to make her bad from the beginning.. as for angy and amy we have to see to the last chapter..**

**lilce1992: i feel sad when one of stories is finished.. this one here was my baby.. so i am going to be sad..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Spencer's POV**

It was the most hard thing I had to do in my life.. Waiting to find out what was going on with Angy and if my daughter was ok.. We were there waiting for two hours when a doctor came out at some point to inform us what was going on..

"You are Angelina's mom?"

"Me and my wife. We are her mothers" when I said that to him he looked at me while I was telling him I was a monkey.. Yeah, after so many years we had the same reaction..

"I can't really tell you anything right now.. We are still in the middle of a surgery.. She has a broken leg, splenic rapture, and because of the position she was found, one of our best brain surgeons is trying to ease the blood on her brain.. She has hematoma..

"Oh, God" I said and held Ashley's hand that was sweaty.. Before he tells us anything else the door to the ER opened and another nurse or doctor, I couldn't understand, called the one who was telling us about Angy's condition to get inside..

"We need you.. She is crushing"

"I am sorry" he said and left us all alone there, waiting to find out if our daughter was dying or not..

"Oh, my God Spence. She is going to die.. We are losing our daughter.. She is dying and they are not telling us.. Oh, my God.. I don't feel well.. I need to sit"

"Ash.. Ash.. Ashley" with her last word she fainted and I was trying to bring her back.. One nurse saw me asking for help and came to help me.. They gave her something to smell and thank God she was back to me after some minutes that seemed like an hours..

"What happened?"

"You fainted baby"

"Angy.. My daughter" she tried to get up but she wasn't suppose to.. The nurse said that she should sit for some minutes till she was perfect again

"Ash.."

"No, Spence.. Our child.. Our daughter.. My baby.. We are losing her"

"Being like this, you are not helping.. I am trying here.. So help me.. My child is there as well.. My wife is losing it and I have a ten year old at our house who doesn't know that his sister is in the ER.. So please.. Our daughter is not dying.. She is not dying.. Ok? She is not" and now it was my time to cry and cry hard.. All this time I was holding it inside.. I was trying to be strong for Ashley but I was only human as well.. I was afraid that we would lose her but I was praying to lord that we wouldn't.. She was still young.. She was only sixteen..

"It's ok baby.. Let it out.."

"We can't lose her Ash.. She is our baby.." she took me in her arms and kissed my forehead telling me that we wouldn't lose her.. We had to have hope..

We sat there alone.. I didn't know where Ali was.. She had to think of her sister as well.. I didn't see their parents though.. Only the girl.. And we don't know how Brandy was as well..

"Ash.. Stay here.. I am going to find Ali to see how Brandy is. Ok?"

"Yeah, I'll call you if I see the doctor"

I gave her a kiss on the lips and tried to find Ali.. She was all alone and I couldn't believe that her parents weren't here.. Their child was at the hospital and they were I don't know where..

First I looked at the cafeteria to see just in case she was there but she wasn't.. I tried the next place that was where we met her before they guide us closer to where our daughter was.. And that's where I found her.. She was all alone with her head down playing with the keys in her hands.. I went and sat right next to her and took her in my arms.. She could be my kid.. Once I held her I felt her tears on my shoulder and her hugging me even more tighter..

"I have only her Mrs Davies.. She is my little sister"

"I know honey. Where are your parents? I haven't seen them"

"My dad is dead. And my mom is.. She is not here.."

"Maybe you should call her and tell her what happened"

"It won't help.. She wouldn't be able to do anything.."

"Do you want me to talk with her?"

"You can't do anything Mrs Davies. My mother is in prison"

Her father was dead, her mother was in prison and her little sister had an accident and she didn't know how she was.. I didn't ask why her mother was there.. Right now my mother instincts was telling me to protect her and hug her.. She needed someone to hold her..

"Ms.. I am doctor Rodney.. I am your sister's doctor."

"Yes, sir. How is she?"

"Is your mother or father here?"

"No, they are not. I am her guardian"

"You sister has a broken arm and leg. She has a concussion but I believe she will be ok.. We have her on drugs because she has severe bone fracture.. But she will be ok" I took Ali in my arms and she started to cry again.. Thank God that Brandy was ok..

"She was saved because she was wearing a seat belt.. Whatever you need tell the nurse and they will page me"

"Thank you doctor.. Thank you so much"

Once he left we sat back to the chair and I held her once again.. I felt how much she needed someone to hold her.. She was still young to have such responsibilities..

"Thank you Mrs Davies.."

"No need to thank me sweetie.. I am here if you need anything"

"I am going to see her now.. I'll come by to see if you found anything about Angy.."

"Ok.."

I called Ashley right away to see if she had any news about Angy but she told me that our baby was still in the ER.. Once I was back Ashley was a wreck.. She looked like she lost ten years of her life..

"Hey baby"

"Hey"

"Still nothing?'

"They are there for hours.. And no one comes out to tell us what is going on.."

"Ash.."

"I know.. I know.." she couldn't stay still on her chair.. She was moving all the time.. Then she was coming back to sit and then she was getting up again..

"I am going to call Amy to tell her to go home for Andrew.. I don't want him to wake up and see that we are gone. Ok?"

"Yes, please.. Do that"

I don't know if I should call Amy at this time but she was someone I could trust completely..

It was close to 2am in the morning when I called her.. She picked it up right away being all worried.. I would be too if someone would call me at 2am..

"Mrs Spencer.. Is everything alright?"

"Amy.. I am sorry for calling you at 2am but I want you to go home please.. Andrew is all alone.. Me and Ashley are at the hospital.. Angy.."

"Angy what.. Mrs Spencer… Angy what?"

"She had an accident Amy.. She is in the ER"

"Oh, God.. Is she..?"

"We don't know.. No one tells us.. We are still waiting"

"I am going at your house right away.. The key is where it usually is?"

"Yes.. Thank you.."

"Please call me once they tell you.. Please"

"Of course I will.. Thank you again"

"Don't mention it.. I am going right now"

Once I came back Ashley was talking to the doctor..

"Now she is stabilized.. We lost her two times inside.. We removed her spleen because it was bleeding and that cause the problem at first time.. The hematoma has being removed but right now we have her on a support system.. We will wait to see if she can breath from her own.. The first 24 hours will be tough.."

"Thank you doctor. Can we see her?"

"They will take her to her room and then you can see her.. Whatever you need I'll be here"

"Thank you"

"Ash.."

"I know.. I know.. She is.. Our baby.. She is.." we both cried.. She was alive, we didn't lose her.. She was a fighter.. My daughter was a fighter and I know she would fight..

Once the nurse told us we could see her my feet weren't cooperating.. I wasn't sure if I could see my little girl with wires on her body, with her being broken.. My strong girl..

"Spence.. I don't think I can.. I think I am going to break down"

"Baby, she needs us.. She needs her moms.. Ok? We have to.."

We both got inside and in the sight of my daughter I wanted to run to her bed and hold her and tell her that everything would go ok.. She had bandages on her head where they had surgery on, her leg had nails from her ankle to her thigh and her face was swollen.. She had scars from the glass of the window I suppose.. But she was my little girl and she was alive.. That was the most important..

Ashley got closer to her and touched her face, giving her a kiss to every scar of her face..

"I wish she could talk to me right now and have that attitude.. I wish.. I wish I wasn't so harsh on her.." she said and cried while holding our daughter's hand.. I came closer to her and took her in my arms.. Ashley was tough, but with anything that had to do with her family she was weak.. Who wasn't though.. I was trying to stay strong for us when I wanted to scream from the inside..

"She will be ok.. She is our daughter after all and she is a fighter.. You will see that attitude soon enough"

We stayed there all night.. Like the nurses could take Ashley away.. I called Amy to tell her everything and she promised me that tomorrow morning she would come with Andrew.. It was 24 hours so hard for everyone.. 24 hours that were crucial for all..

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Reviews are always welcome**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the final chapter to this story.. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.. Every review made me smile every time.. Till the next story.. See you all soon..**

**TheQueen: I know.. It is finished and now you can read the last chapter as well..**

**OriginalSoundtrack: thank you very much.. unfortunately i am not going to have another sequel.. So i tried to have a really long chapter.. Maybe the longest i ever written..**

**ZoMo19: thank you for your kind words.. you always have something nice to say :).. of course you are going more stories from me.. I am just going to take a break for now and come back later on..**

**hugbuddy13: mmm.. i guess everything will be..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Angy's POV**

What is it that makes someone strong? What is that fine moment that when everything is changing around you it makes you have this amazing feeling that you are going to make it? For me it was my accident.. I heard from people that when something like that happens to someone you get into depression, you don't want to talk, you start to become a loner.. I don't why but I wasn't.. I wanted my family around me, I wanted to try and that was my goal.. It wasn't easy though..

I don't remember my first days at the hospital that well. All I remember is what my mothers told me and Amy.. They never told me I looked like a mess for not to scare me but one night looking at myself in the mirror I was trying to remember how I looked last time I checked.. It was a shock seeing yourself like that.. My hair was saved because of the surgery, the scars on my face were deep and the nails on my leg.. I was like the Robocop.. That was the last night I saw myself in the mirror.. And that night was the night I decided that I wouldn't let my accident to hold me back..

One of my mothers was always with me at the hospital.. The other one was home with Andrew who insisted that he wanted to stay at the hospital as well.. He couldn't though and I wouldn't let him.. He wouldn't say no to his hurt sister.. Amy.. Amy was by my side every day all day with my mom.. Usually when one of my moms was going home to rest Amy was staying there keeping me company.. I was the one who was broken but she looked like she had the accident and not me.. I was the one who was trying to smile or say a joke for her to laugh.. But I knew that smile and that smile was only for me, to make me feel better.. I knew that look, she was hurting seeing me like this, heck, I was hurting seeing myself like this and most of the times I was making her laugh because of that look..

I stayed at the hospital for three weeks.. The doctors were cautioned.. They were afraid for the hematoma in my head.. As for every other broken thing I had on my body it would heal with time.. I had physical therapy for my leg three times a week.. At the beginning I couldn't even walk.. It was very hard for me to do it.. I cried, and cried and cried but whenever someone wanted to help me I didn't let them.. I was stubborn..That would never change..

Brandy was always next to me as well.. She was better than I was.. I wasn't mad at her.. It wasn't her fault after all.. She didn't tell me to unseat my belt and look.. I did it.. Also it wasn't her driving that caused the problem.. I found out later on that they caught the driver who caused the accident.. He was drunk and he was on the opposite side of the road and that car he crushed on was ours.. Lucky us..

At the beginning Brandy wasn't talking to anyone.. She felt that it was her fault for me being like that, she was afraid that my mothers would accuse her for what happened. She was scared.. I had to get up one day, ask for a wheelchair and go to her room.. Only when I talked to her she managed to say a word.. All this long she wasn't talking to anyone.. I stayed with her for hours till the nurse practically took me out of the room.. Next day Brandy was in mine..

So this was my time inside the hospital.. Sometimes boring, sometimes hard but it was the healing process and it was needed.. I remember though the day that I was allowed to go home.. Nothing seemed more brighter.. My moms were smiling, Amy was smiling and I was feeling blessed to have those people in my life.. Brandy and Ali were there as well to farewell me but we didn't let them leave.. My mom Spencer asked them to join us at home.. It was a perfect day after all..

Obviously I couldn't go to school for weeks.. I managed to go after a month.. I still had the nails on my leg though.. They would stay there for months as the doctor said.. I really had a broken leg in five pieces.. So it needed to heal.. The scars were still there but I would have a plastic surgery.. As for my hair, they were starting to grow again.. I realized that you have to see the beauty in everything.. I was alive and that was a miracle.. Yes, I wasn't my old myself but I was still me.. The same Angy, the same stubborn person.. Only that I was broken..

The accident did only one good.. It brought me and Amy closer.. I though I lost her forever but her being here by my side every day, all day, made me love her even more.. We never discussed our relationship.. I don't know if it would be nice.. I knew she loved me and she cared about me but I felt from the other hand that she wasn't ready for what I have in mind.. When you know someone that well you know what they are thinking.. So I let it be.. If friends was what she could give me right now I would take it.. I needed her in my life and she was one of the reasons I wanted to get well..

"Angy honey.."

"I am here mom.. In the living room" our living room became a place where I was having my therapies.. It had a bar, balls, everything I needed for my leg.. It was three months after the accident and I still had the nails.. My mom Spencer came and gave me a kiss and tried to help me with the ball..

"How are you feeling baby?"

"I am ok.. I wish I didn't have to have those things in my leg but I guess shit happens"

"Angy.."

"I am sorry.. How was work?"

"The usual.. I wish I could have all these kids in our home.."

"Well at least you are helping them find a good home"

"That's true.. So any plans for the day?"

"I am going to go out with the other broken one"

"Is she going to drive?"

"No, I am still trying to tell her to drive but she can't.."

"So who is going to come and get you?"

"Amy"

You think it's weird? Well.. Considering what happened three months ago it might seem like weird.. At the beginning Amy was mad, pissed and angry at Brandy.. She was the one who broke us up, the one who was driving the car when we had the accident and the one I kissed.. So I guess Amy had the right to feel all these emotions.. But that was at first.. I told her that nothing would happen between me and Brandy ever.. She was only a good friend to me and that she had a tough past that it wasn't my place to tell her.. It wasn't easy to accept at first but after talking to Brandy she saw what I was telling her.. Brandy wasn't bad..

Brandy couldn't walk easily still but she was in a better condition than I was.. At least she didn't have nails.. Those nails were pissing me off.. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't walk the way I wanted to.. They were making my life miserable.. But I made a promise and I was planning to keep it..

_**Six months later**_

"Hey broken leg"

"Look who is talking.. I think you were the broken one.. A leg and an arm missy. At least I had only my leg"

"Whatever"

"Oh, you don't like the answer?"

"I said.. Whatever Angy.."

I don't know how fast those months came by.. It was already February and of course a new year.. I couldn't say that I was perfect totally.. The hematoma I had in my head was causing me seizures and I had to go to the hospital several times.. The doctors said that they won't stop and I'll have them forever.. The only thing I could do was to be very careful and take some pills that would be my best friends till the day I would die.. Nice..

"Oh, look who it is.. The dyke and the dyker.. I don't know how this school became the school of Lesbos"

"Caren.. Bite my ass.. Put it in your head.. You and me will never happen.. Keep dreaming. My tongue will never get where you want it"

"You wish Brandon.. Not even in a million years"

"Fuck off.. You are ruining my day with my lesbian friend.. So bye bye"

Caren was the same old Caren.. I don't know why but I could see a sexual tension between those two.. Caren was the head cheerleader bitch and Brandy was Brandy.. And Caren for some odd reason was always making cruel jokes to Brandy.. Although obviously there were two of us here..

"She will not stop"

"Who cares? She can do whatever she likes.. Like I care"

"Brandy…" she wasn't looking at me and I knew her so well.. "Brandy look at me.." and she still wasn't looking at me.. "Oh my God.."

"What?"

"You like her"

"No, I don't.."

"Yes, you do.."

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do"

"I am not"

"No, you are not"

"Yes, I am"

"I knew it"

"You tricked me.."

"Caren? The Caren? Really?"

"Oh shut it.. Let's go to class"

I couldn't believe my ears.. Brandy liked Caren.. I knew it.. I knew it from the beginning.. There was only one way to find out if Caren felt the same though.. I needed to have a plan..

As the day was going by I kept thinking what I would do.. Caren was the straight girl of the school.. The cheerleader, the head bitch, you know.. The usual high school girl.. Now the question was if she was something else.. And I wanted to find out.. I was around school trying to find her, make a move.. Of course Brandy didn't know.. Like I would tell her.. She couldn't admit she liked her.. So I was waiting to find Caren alone somewhere and follow her.. What I didn't expect though was to find Caren behind the school with Brandy in her arms.. That left me with my mouth open.. Totally.. I couldn't help but go near to hear what they were saying..

"I don't like lying to Angy"

"I know baby.. But I can't right now.. I am not ready yet.."

"Caren, we are going back and forth with that.. You say what you have say at school and I am trying to hide what I feel for you.."

"I know, I am sorry.." she said and she was about to kiss her when I literally closed my eyes.. Oh Lord what my eyes and ears have seen and heard today.. Caren and Brandy.. How was that possible? I felt for Brandy.. It was hard to be with her, because Caren wasn't out.. And actually I wanted to know when this thing happened? I wanted details and I needed to tell someone now.. So of course I called Amy..

"Hey you"

"Oh, my God you won't believe it"

"Ok, slow down and tell me.."

"Brandy is with Caren. Caren is the head bitch cheerleader at school and I saw them.. Brandy refused everything of course but that was before I saw them almost ready to kiss.."

"Did you take a breath to tell me all this at once?"

"Now I did.. What you have to say?"

"It's her life to do what she wants?"

"But I am her friend.. She supposes to tell me everything"

"Maybe she can't.. Don't pressure her.."

"Oh come on.. I need to know.."

"Curiosity killed the cat"

"But, it's Caren and Brandy.. Branden"

"What?"

"Oh, you are so old.."

"Angy, you are driving me insane.. Did you have a lot of sugar today?"

"Nope.. But anyway.. Will you come to pick us up from school today?"

"Don't I now for months?"

"I guess.. So see you later.. I am going to torture her"

"Don't do that.."

"Byeeeee"

Caren and Brandy.. Brandy and Caren.. Oh I can't believe she didn't tell me..

Once the last class was over I saw Caren looking at us but she didn't come near at all.. Brandy from the other hand was trying to smile and avoid every question I was asking her..

"So do you want to go out tonight?"

"I can't today Angy. Sorry"

"You know what? Now that I am thinking about it every Thursday you can't.. I don't remember when the last time I saw you on a Thursday night was.."

"Angy please.. Ok?"

"Do you want to say something to me?"

"No.."

"Angy, stop. Let Brandy, ok? Stop being a push over" Amy tried to tell me to stop but i didn't..

"Brandy.. Tell me.. Is there something between you and Caren?" she didn't look at me so I continued with my questions.. "Because I think there is.."

"You know what? If you would stop being such a push over it would be easier to tell you.. But since you want to know so baaaaaaaad that you don't respect me, yes. Caren and I are together. She can't go out and tell anyone about us and for the last couple of months we are hiding. Are you happy now?" the moment she finished we were already outside her apartment.. "Thanks Amy.."

"No problem" once it was me and Amy I realized what I did.. And Amy wasn't happy about that.. "You couldn't stop.. Jeeze Angy.. When someone don't want to talk respect that.."

"I am an asshole"

"Yes, you are.."

Long story short, Brandy didn't talk to me for a couple of days.. And actually Caren was the one who came to find me and tell me everything.. I guess Brandy told her.. Caren was gay as well.. She had to act straight for her family and friends.. She confessed to me that she always liked Brandy.. Pretty much since the first day.. How they came to be together? It was an information I didn't need to know.. What she said was that it was another day in our school life and she found Brandy in the bathroom.. She said her usual stuff, Brandy said her usual stuff and Caren was the one to kiss her.. She made Brandy promise not to tell anyone because she wasn't ready but she really loved her.. So after that I went to Brandy's home to ask for forgiveness.. I am an asshole sometimes, and a push over.. It's a good thing that she accepted my apology because I missed my friend.. Very much..

Now as for me and my love life.. Yeah, Amy still had me on ice.. I knew she wanted to be with me but she was still hurt.. We were close to kiss one day but she moved back seconds before I touch her lips.. I won't say that I wasn't frustrated.. I was.. Very.. But at least between us I wouldn't be a push over.. I had to wait the right time.. I had to wait for her..

_**A year later**_

"Angy.. You are going to be late.. It's your graduation day.. How you got mistaken what time you are suppose to go there?"

"MOM.. I know.. Ok? I know.. Stop making me more anxious than I already am.. Where is my hat?"

"In the living room.."

"Where is mom?"

"I am here.. Let's go"

What a year.. A year full of everything.. I am graduating, my moms adopted a little girl, Brandy and Caren were official at school, although that didn't go well with Caren but at the end it showed how much she loved Brandy, and I was so happy of them.. There were like Amy and me.. Well we were cuter.. And yeah, Amy and me.. We were finally together.. Still not able to kiss outside but at least now she could introduce me to her friends.. As a friend of course.. It was a year that brought all of us together as a family and as friends.. The weird thing was that Brandy, Amy, Jasmine and I were good friends.. Actually I liked Jasmine.. She was fun having her around.. We were a big group of lesbians.. Can you imagine? It's a good thing we weren't living in a small town because they would say that the town's name was lesbianville..

"I can't believe you Angy.. Now you are making me run and I don't like running with the car"

"I am sorry. Ok? I said I was sorry a couple of times.. I got mistaken with the hour.."

"You are like your mother"

"Hey now.. What about her mother?" my mother Ashley said with a smirk.. She knew it, I knew it, mom knew it.. She was forgetting things as I did.. Like mother, like daughter.. That's what they say..

"I am supposed to be relaxed today.. My daughter is graduating high school.. Mother and daughter won't make me feel stressed"

"Baby.."

"Mom.." me and my mother said at the same time..

"Sssshhh.. No more anything.."

"See little one? This is what you are going to get when you get eighteen like me.."

Mandy was our little sister.. She was in my mom's care when they brought her there.. Once she saw her honey brown eyes my mom was a goner.. She said she felt something when she saw that little girl.. Before she do anything she discussed it with me and Andrew but we really didn't have any problem.. We loved kids and a new member in our life would be a bless.. So we had in our lives the three year old Mandy for a year and she really made our lives even more happier.. For some odd reason she reminded me of my mother.. I teased her a lot at the beginning telling her if she had another child somewhere.. But knowing my mother she would never ever cheat on my mom..

"We are here. Did you call Amy?"

"She said she knew"

"How it is possible for Amy to know and not you?"

"Mom, you are stressing again.. No need to stress. We are here"

"I know.."

Once we were there I was practically the last one who came there.. My moms found the seat right next to Amy, Jasmine and Ali and I found Brandy and Caren waiting for me..

"I am pretty sure I told you that we were supposed to be here at 10am. What did you not hear?"

"Don't know, don't remember.. Where is my hello kiss first.. We are graduating today. Everyone you should stop being cranky.."

"Angy, you would miss your graduation.."

"I didn't though. Did I?"

"Because we called you"

"You say potato, I say potatoe. Whatever"

The ceremony was beautiful.. I couldn't believe that this day would come.. But it did.. I would go to Colorado's University as well like Amy.. Her last year there it would be my first year.. So we would be together.. Also I didn't want to leave my family and go to somewhere else.. I was happy being here..

"My baby is a college student"

"Mom, I am not a college student yet.. I just graduated.."

"I know.. But you are still my baby.. In my mind you are still running inside the house with your diapers"

"Mooooom.. You are embarrassing me.."

"I am sure you looked cute baby.." Amy said giving me a hug from behind and kissing my forehead.. "I am so proud of you.."

"I am proud of myself.."

"Well done Brandy and Caren.."

"Thanks Mrs Spencer.."

"Do you know what you are going to do?"

"Oh yeah, we are going to Colorado's University as well.. I don't think I can be without Angy"

"And I don't think I can be without Brandy.." Caren said giving a kiss to Brandy's cheek.. They were so cute.. But not cuter than me and Amy..

"Let me take you all a picture"

It was me, Amy, Brandy, Caren, Jasmine and Ali.. That picture is still one of my favorites.. Because what I remember from that day it's not the graduation, it's not that my mothers were crying like babies but the fact that I shared my first kiss in public with Amy.. I still have it my mind like it was yesterday.. While everyone was there, our friends, family, other students and their families she didn't think.. She just took me in her arms and gave me a longing kiss that I believe was the best I ever had.. And like that she said the phrase I love the most _'And now I can call you officially mine'. _I was always hers.. No matter what.. No matter how stupid, or stubborn and jealous I have been.. I was always hers and she was always mine.. But I won't lie.. Being able to kiss her and hold her hand in public was amazing.. And you know what the best thing is also? That day she came out to her parents.. She took me home and introduced me to them as her girlfriend.. The person she was with.. They didn't take it well. At all.. Not only because I was a girl but because I was younger as well.. Practically they threw her outside.. She stayed with Jasmine for some time till she found a job and she decided she would rent an apartment with her..

_**Four years later**_

"I thought that because of the fact that you are older now at least you would remember the last time you were late in high school.. How is it possible to forgot what time you are suppose to go there Angy?"

"Amy, please.. I know.. If you remember, last night I was in the middle of something.. And you were there with me.. So my mind was cloudy.. I was confused"

"Ok.. I guess.. But still.."

"Baby, we are close.. Your apartment is like 10min if we walk.. I am going to shower and we will be there in no time.."

Yeap.. Four years.. Four amazing, difficult, all study years.. I wanted to study to become a lawyer so, that needed a lot of time and a lot of study.. Amy and I were going strong day by day.. We were practically living together the last two years.. Most of my nights I was spending them there and two years ago we made it official.. You know.. I was really really hers.. We made love on our two years anniversary of being back together.. It was an unforgettable night.. Now as far as it goes for my lovely friends.. Who would have thought that Brandy and Caren would get engaged.. To tell you the truth I didn't believe they would last.. Maybe because I wasn't so sure about Caren.. But Caren was the one who proposed and now they are planning for their wedding.. Who would have thought..

"Brandy and Caren are already there.. And waiting.. Angy hurry up"

"I am I am.. Ready, lets go"

Some things never change.. Like me and how much I forget things.. Well, I had a good reason though.. I was making love all night to my girlfriend.. So, I am ok I think..

"I can not believe you.. You are late again.. What you two were doing? I hope not that.."

"Oh shut it Brandy.. Anyway.. I am going to find my classmates.. See you later"

Brandy wanted to do documentaries.. She loved to film and actually her videos were amazing.. Caren wanted to study to become a doctor.. A cheerleader and a doctor.. Maybe I still doubted her sometimes.. She wasn't stupid though.. She was really really clever..

When I stepped there to take my degree I saw my favorite persons in the world cheering and smiling.. The best moms a child can have, a brother I loved to death, a little sister that meant a lot to me, my friends and of course my love.. She was there looking all proud.. Yeah, I fell in love with her when I was twelve and ten years later she still takes my breath away..

"Honey we are so proud of you"

"Thanks mom"

"My baby will be a workaholic woman"

"Mom, I didn't find a job yet.."

"Not the point.. The point is that my baby is all grown up.."

"When will you stop crying? It's a good thing that I am not going to study anything else so I can have more graduations"

"Ohhh believe me.. I am going to cry again.. Soon"

"Eh?"

"Ash.. Let's go.. I think we should leave the girls alone now.."

"Angy.. I love you.. You are the best big sister"

"And I love you too little one.. You are the best little sister I could ask for"

"Hey sis.. I am proud of you.. You did well"

"Thanks Andrew.."

"Let's go Mandy.. Let's go find moms"

"Will you buy me an ice cream Andy?"

"Mmm.. If you are a good girl maybe"

"But I am always a good girl Andy"

"I think you are right.. Then I will buy you an ice cream"

"Yay! Bye Angy, bye Amy.."

"Bye little one"

Andrew being an older brother now was so protective.. Although Mandy was eight he was being the old brother and he didn't even think that his sister would have a boy kissing her or anything.. He was the man of the house..

"And now it's just you and I miss lawyer"

"Mmm.. I like.. You and I.."

"You know.. To your first graduation in high school I gave you our first kiss in public"

"I remember. Yes, it was the most beautiful thing"

"Well in this graduation I want to give you something else.." she came closer to me and I expected a kiss but instead she had a small velvet black box in her hands.. My heart stopped.. Was it what I thought it was? And when she opened it I saw the most beautiful ring ever.. "In this graduation I want to kiss you and actually being able to call you my fiancée.. So, would you like to marry me? Be for always mine?"

"YES"

A beautiful fairytale that ended with me and my princess charming.. Good things happen.. All you need to do is to believe..

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much.. I loved writing this story.. I'll be back in a few months with a glee one unless i am bored and start a new one.. Who knows? The fact is that i'll be back..<strong>

**Hnd k..**


End file.
